Only Time Dream
by Discreet Kitty
Summary: SET BEFORE SEASON ONE. When a wizard turns thirteen, he or she has a prophetic dream that shows the young wizard a pivotal moment in his or her future. For Alex, her dream predicts that she'll fall in love with her brother, Justin. Will the dream force Alex to accept her feelings for Justin or will she have the strength to deny her immoral desire?
1. Dreams Are A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Warning: This story contains incest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. If I did, the show would look exactly like this story.**

Alex sat in the back of her History class. Her classmates thought that she was attentively listening to a retelling of Lincoln's Gettysburg Address. In reality, she didn't even know what class she was in. She had no idea who her teacher was or if the teacher was a man or woman. She had never been the most focused student, but this was just ridiculous. She had been acting like this for over a week.

The worse part is that there was nothing she could do to break out of her trance.

In art class, she went from painting beautiful masterpieces to painting globs on her canvas. Her paint brush would occasionally slip out of her hand, falling onto the floor. When she bent down to pick up her brush, her fingers would refuse to pick it up. Her hand had a mind of its own. Mr. Larritate had sent her to the infirmary three times in one week. The nurse never found anything wrong with Alex. At work, she had accidentally given a customer's money to the next person in line. She constantly mixed up orders and she even served one customer garbage. This was really starting to scare Alex. It was like she was losing control over herself. She started trying her hardest to be a good waitress, but she kept becoming worse. She had started scary Jerry. Theresa noticed Alex's new behavior. She assumed that this change was from all the recent drama.

Alex was a wreck. Mason broke up with her on the night that she won Wizards of the Year award. Stevie became evil and was shattered into pieces after Alex froze her. The stress of being so far behind in the Wizard Competition was beginning to drive her insane. Magic was the only thing that ever made her special. On top of everything, she had to deal with her lovesick older brother who could never get over his ex-girlfriend, Juliet. Justin was another big issue in her life. He was the perfect older brother, the golden child, and the one who was always there for her. Alex knew that there was a huge part inside of her that couldn't live without him. Whenever she thought about Justin, she always felt a different emotion each time. It was crazy how she could feel so mad at him and in seconds love him to death. This was no mere accident. Alex purposely made sure their relationship worked this way.

Ever since she was thirteen years old, she started seeing Justin in a new way. She remembered the first moment that her feeling towards him changed. It was the morning of the first day of school. She had an eye-opening dream that made her realize that she had feelings for him. This unfulfilled prophecy kept recurring over and over again. Alex was a complete trainwreck now. Her feelings for Justin had begun to slowly kill her. The only thing she could think about was Justin.

As her body sat in class, her mind was with Justin. Students had begun leaving the classroom, but she didn't see them. All she saw was Justin's charismatic smile and his alluring grayish-green eyes. She wondered how it would feel to glide her fingers over his biceps. She imagined how his lips would feel against hers.

"Ms. Russo," her teacher said. The man had walked over to her desk and began tapping on her shoulder.

Alex didn't even pay attention to him. She was unaware of everything that was happening around her. She was mesmerized by Justin and could not break free of his spell.

"Alex!"

She immediately snapped back into reality.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Dandy," she muttered as the world around her faded again.

She slowly got up from her desk and left the room. She started walking through the school halls, trying to feel her way around. Her eyesight started to vanish. She didn't know where she was going and she wasn't aware of what time it was. All those details seemed irrelevant to her. Her heart longed for her dark- haired older brother. Her body was trying to convince her that Justin was her true love. When she started walking out the school's entrance, she didn't realize that she was leaving the building. A student in the hall notice that Alex was about to leave school early.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked her.

Alex spun around. She had a hard time recognizing the voice but she knew the voice sounded too familiar. She scrunched her eyes to try to see the person, but the only thing she saw was a big fuzzy blur. This person grabbed Alex by the arm and began shaking her. Alex's vision returned and she could clearly see that it was Harper.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked.

"Yeah," Alex said as she began to emerge from her trance. Her mind had snapped back to normal again. Her relief only lasted for a second. The memory of Alex and Justin's flying carpet ride flashed through her mind. She tried to shake the thought off, but Justin had a way of remaining on her mind.

"Good," Harper said. "You still owe me for borrowing my lunch money. I saw you go into my purse today and take it. What did you do with it anyway? If you needed anything, you could have asked. Look, I -"

"Give me a break!" Alex interrupted. She didn't feel like dealing with Harper. How could Harper understand the way that this unnatural lust was hurting Alex? How could she know the feeling of loving the person that she could never be with? "Justin and I just defeated the Angels of darkness. I'm still getting over Mason and I finally got Justin to stop crying over Juliet."

"Okay," Harper said. "It never seems like you have trouble getting over guys. Actually, I don't think I've seen you really like a guy. It's almost like you force yourself to like someone. It never seems natural."

"I dated lots of guys," Alex responded. She didn't know where Harper was going with this. She definitely didn't feel like talking about her love life. All she wanted to do was fantasize about her very attractive older brother. It was the only thing that she could do right now.

"You never liked any of your boyfriends the way I like Zeke or how I loved Jus-"

"Shut the hell up! "Alex yelled. "You're with Zeke now. Get over Justin! No one wants to hear you bitch about how you're obsessed with him. Zeke loves you for who you are. Justin barely even likes you. I don't ever want to hear you talk about him again. Seriously, do us all a favor and get over Justin!"

Students in the hallway stopped and stared at Alex. Tears fell down Harper's face as students began to mock the two girls. Alex quickly placed her hands over her mouth. How could she yell at her best friend in front of the entire student body? She had officially lost all control.

"I have to go to lunch," Harper said.

"Harp-"

"You had a hard week."

"I didn't mean to-"

"And you are right about Justin."

"No, I wasn't."

"I won't _bitch_ about him again."

"Listen, Harper, I-" Alex stopped as Harper started walking away.

"Just go home. It's too dangerous here for you."

Alex watched Harper leave.

"Maybe Harper's right," Alex thought as she started walking home. "I never really liked Riley, Dean, and Mason. I love Justin. Too bad he'll never feel the same way."

Sometimes, Alex thought that Justin did feel the same. When she was thirteen, Justin never hugged her in front of anyone. He would stare at her when she walked across the room. He always complimented her taste in fashion and liked to look at her pictures on social media. She thought if she was mean to him that he would hate her and she would hate him. That never seemed to happen. When she finally arrived home, Justin was there. He greeted her with a smile as he held the door open for her. Alex wished that he would wrap his arms around her and give her a peck. His lips looked like they needed some attention.

"Alex, are you okay?"Justin asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My class was canceled due to a crazy emergency."

Alex noticed that Justin was waiting for one of her snarky remarks. He seemed startled by her silence. Justin always could tell when something was wrong.

"This isn't about Mason?" Justin asked. "The guy was a complete –"

"Justin," Alex interrupted him. "I'm over it. I'm tired. We saved the world last week."

Justin's eyes began to water. He would whine often but he usually didn't cry. She could tell that something wasn't right.

"Justin, what happened?"

"Alex, I'm sorry about what I said when you became the Wizard of the Year."

"Don't worry. I got over that. It doesn't phase me."

Justin looked at her and realized that she wasn't even looking at him.

"I didn't mean any of the stuff I said," Justin tried to explain. "I had to say it. Professor Crumb had a few suspensions. And I had to lead him off. I can't tell you anything he accused me of or anything I said back to him. So don't ask."

"You're going to tell me sooner or later," Alex said as she started feeling more like herself. She smirked when she realized that this was the first time she felt normal in weeks. Justin was the reason. He spent the last three weeks locked inside his room, studying hard for his midterm exams. Before Justin began prepping for tests, he promised Alex two things: no rescues or rivalries. At first, Alex thought that he wasn't serious. He had posted signs on the family refrigerator saying "Studying Time, Leave Justin Alone." Alex ripped the paper off the fridge and turned Justin's entire bedroom floor into mud (which made his entire room collapsed into the living room). He installed a doorknob with a lock on his bedroom door, Alex laughed at this attempt and picked the lock right in front of his face. Alex knew he was serious when he created an "Anti - Alex" charm to cast on his room. Needless to say, Alex and Justin's relationship took a such a rocky turn that Alex finally convinced herself to accept her feelings for Justin. That's when Alex's body went into shock.

Since Alex fully recovered from her sickness, she could finally get back at Justin for ... well, making her realize that her feelings for him were both unavoidable and unappeasable.

"I'll use the truth spell on you,"she said as she twirled her dark locks around her finger.

"You wouldn't! I bet you wouldn't even remember it."

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their minds," Alex quoted with a mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't dare."

Alex pulled her wand out her left boot. "Try me."

Justin ran over to the kitchen and grabbed an empty frying pan off the stove. He held it in front of him. "I'm ready for anything," he said in a playful tone that made Alex laugh. The pan hid the view of Justin's face. It was the perfect time for her to cast the spell. He would have no idea what she did. She waved her wand and silently chanted a few words. After she was done, she watched Justin coward behind the pan.

"I changed my mind," Alex said. "For now."

Justin placed the pan back on the stove as Alex stuck her wand back inside her boot.

"So Alex, why are you home so early?" he asked inconspicuously.

Alex was about to lie to him but instead she said,"I was so dazed at school that Harper pulled me aside and I went all your-with-Zeke– back– off-of-Justin on her. She cried and told me to go home."

Alex gasped as Justin walked over to the couch and sat down. He clapped his hands together.

"I got you before you got me," he said with a chuckle as Alex sat next to him.

A smiled appeared on her face as she leaned her body next to his. Justin immediately knew that Alex had used the spell on him. She always had a way at beating him to things first. He began to panic as he wanted for her to ask him the dreaded question.

"So what do Professor Crumb say? "

"He asked me if there was something going on between you and me," he said. He put his hands over his mouth. "And I told him no. I had to convince him that I was telling the truth. That wasn't what I wanted to say."

Alex face turned bright red as she sheepishly asked,"What did you want to say?" She turned her head away from him. She couldn't look at him anymore. She knew that he was about to break her heart.

"That I love you more than a sister," Justin said. "And every time I see you, I want to push you against my bedroom wall and kiss you. I have loved you for so long and I did everything I could to stop this love."

There was a long moment of silence. Alex didn't know what she should say. She wanted him to kiss her. She knew that it would be wrong to start an incestuous relationship. It was hard trying to choose between desire and what was morally right. This wasn't something she should rush into. She needed to really think things through. Justin began to wonder if he had gone too far. How could he really tell his baby sister that he wanted to passionately kiss her?

"Alex, I'm -" Justin started to apologize until a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Alex had just given him the sweetest kiss of his life. How could something wrong feel right? Alex pulled back and stared into Justin's eyes. He cupped her cheek as he leaned closer to her. He crashed his lips into hers. The two began to engage in a more passionate kiss. Justin pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulder. He began to rattle her back and forth.

"Wake up," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mija, you are going to be late?"

"Stop shaking me!"

"Mija, wake up," Theresa said. Alex automatically sat up in her bed as she awoken from her dream. She looked around her dimly lit bedroom and saw that her mother was sitting on her bed.

"It was all a dream," Alex said to herself. "It was all a dream."

"You are going to be late for your first day of eighth grade," Theresa said.

Alex felt so confused about this dream. The dream felt so real. Was it a dream? Or was it a prophecy. Only time will tell.

 **A/N:** **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of the Only Time Dream. This is a reuploaded story that I originally posted in 2013 under a different profile. I took the story down since the contents of the story seemed too immoral (incest). Unfortunately, I could never forget how popular this story was three years ago or how much fun I had writing this. Please review (again) and tell me what you think (or if you still like it)! If you like it, I'll upload the rest of the story.**

 **Q & A Time**

 **Q. If this is a reupload, why didn't you post the entire story?**

 **A. I'm editing each chapter and rearranging certain plot points. Also, I am dividing this story into two parts: Only Time Dream and Only Time Will Tell. Half-way through the original story, the plot changes completely. Yes, I will reupload the next part once the first part is completely posted. If you like both of these stories, there was also an unfinished sequel called Only Time Continues. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to finish it and re-post.**


	2. Once Upon A Dream

"Mija, are you okay?" Theresa asked. Her voice was full of compassion and motherly love. She noticed that Alex looked like she seen a ghost. With all the magic hoopla in the household, she probably did see one.

"Yeah," Alex answered.

"Get dressed." Theresa stood up as she pulled the purple duvet off Alex's bed. She received a groan from the young wizard. "Justin and Max are waiting for you downstairs."

Theresa exited the room. When Alex got out of bed, she quickly closed her bedroom door. She walked over to her closet and opened the closet door. She never had a dream like that before. She never thought about liking Justin before. The thought of liking her brother in a not-so-sisterly way was beginning to make her feel sick. "It was just a dream," she told herself. "None of it's real." She signed and picked out her favorite purple animal print jeans and a few matching tees. The thought of kissing Justin made hot liquid crawl up her throat. Why would she ever like Justin? She knew that incest was wrong and she didn't want to think about practicing it. This dream was making everything seem crazy. She needed to forget about the stupid thing if she wanted to have a great day at school. When she finished getting ready for school, she went downstairs to the kitchen. Justin and Max were eating breakfast. Alex joined her two brothers at the table. She glanced over at Justin a few times just to make sure that she was the only one who had felt this way.

"I kissed him in my dreams," she thought. Her stomach turned as the image of Justin cupping her face flashed through her mind. This was the worse thing that she ever thought about. It wasn't like she was so boy crazy that she started lusting after her own brother. The more she thought about the dream, the faster her face turned green. Her brothers notice this change.

"Alex looks as green as a tomato !" Max cheered as he stared at Alex.

"Tomatoes are red," Justin corrected.

"Not as first," Max said.

"You made sense," he said, then quickly added, "for once."

Max was about to tell Justin that he heard Jerry telling Theresa about green tomatoes, but he realized that Alex didn't comment. She usually had a sarcastic comment and today she didn't have one. Justin even noticed that Alex had seemed a little off. The two boys stared at Alex as they waited for her to speak. There was a long moment of silence.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Justin asked. "No sarcasm or name calling."

Alex sat in silence as she forced herself to eat her cereal. She had no appetite and she did not deserve to indulge in the sweetness of Frosted Flakes. She knew that if she didn't eat, she would have a miserable day at school.

"You must be sick," Max said as he picked out a frosted flake from Alex's bowl. He was testing her to see how sick she was. Justin and Max were surprised that Alex didn't respond. This was definitely serious. Alex never acted mute.

"Mom, Alex is sick!" Max yelled. "Maybe I could stay home from school to help you feel better."

Alex nodded and twirled her spoon around with her fingers. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. It was just too much to think about. Why did she have the dream in the first place? This was making her feel terrible inside. Maybe tormenting her brothers would help her feel better. It usually did. Max signed and looked at Justin. He was trying to come up with a plan to bring Alex back to her usual self.

"Maybe we should hit her with a bat," Max suggested to Justin in a hushed voice. "She would be really pissed."

"Why would we do that?" Justin asked. "She'll snatch it from us and start beating us with it."

"Alex would be so angry that she would want to kill you," Max tried to explain. "Once you're dead, she'll forget all about being sick."

Justin rolled his eyes at Max.

"You look so gay when you roll your eyes," Alex managed to say to Justin. Max and Alex began to laugh. Laughing always made everything better.

"Very funny," Justin said. He was a little offended but happy that Alex was starting to feel better.

"Ehmagawd you're like so gay," Max said in a mocking tone.

"You don't even know what gay means!" Justin yelled. He was sure he was one hundred percent straight and didn't want anyone calling him gay. He had no problem with gay people, but he just wasn't one of them.

"I know what it means," Max protested.

"What?" Alex asked. "Please explain yourself." She giggled and stared at Max. Max laughed and put his cereal bowl on his head.

"When a guy is riding a roller coaster and starts screaming. That what that word means."

Alex and Justin laughed. It was funny how naïve and stupid Max could be. They could get him to believe anything.

"It's time to go to school,"Alex said as she got up from the table. "Thank you for cheering me up. And Max, there's a lizard on your pants."

"Cool !" Max yelled as he immediately stood up. The bowl of cereal fell off his head and spilled all over his hair and shirt. Alex laughed and picked a frosted flake off Max's nose. She ate it and waited for Max to start arguing with her. Max was so hilarious when he was angry.

"I think I killed the lizard!" he cried. "On my first day of middle school, I killed a marsupial! I will never forgive myself."

Tears dripped down from Max's face. He loved marsupials and didn't believe in killing animals. He was even a vegetarian and his favorite vegetable was fried chicken. He really didn't understand what a vegetarian was. The name sounded cool and his mother didn't mind this decision. Justin had told him that Max shouldn't say anything that he didn't know the meaning of, but Alex told him that he should ignore Justin. Alex began to laugh again. Justin got up from the table and sat next to Alex who was now sitting on the couch. She didn't want to offend Justin too much. She just wanted to pick on him a little. She hoped that he wasn't too upset with her.

"Did I offend you?" Alex asked as she poked Justin in his stomach.

"No, but I can't believe you ate food off Max," Justin said.

"I put worse stuff into my mouth,"Alex said as she poked Justin in his shoulder.

"You are such a… uh….. you're gross," Justin tried to insult her, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He tickled Alex on the lower part of her neck. He had no idea why he decided to tickle her, but it just seemed like the right thing to do to prevent an argument.

Alex laughed as she scooted away from him. He moved closer to her. He kept tickling her.

"Hey, that's my ticklish spot!"

Alex giggled and tickled Justin underneath his arms. Within a few seconds, the two broke into a tickle fight. Justin pushed Alex onto the floor and was sitting on top of her. Alex made a few wimpy attempts to break free. She quickly gave up and began tickling Justin's back. Goosebumps immediately appeared on his skin. Justin's hands roamed down his sister's body. He tickled underneath her arms and around her waist. Alex didn't even realize how much she was enjoying this. She kept tickling Justin's back and neck. The two laughed as Alex managed to roll over and sit on top of him.

"Knock it off!" Theresa yelled as she came into the living room. She didn't notice what Alex and Justin were doing. She just heard laughter and knew her kids was doing something that they shouldn't do. It probably involved magic.

"You're going to be late for school !" she yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

Alex and Justin giggled as the two stopped tickling each other. Justin stood up and pulled Alex off the floor. They exchanged smiles. The dream immediately flashed through Alex's mind. It didn't seem as bad as before. Maybe she did like Justin a little bit. It felt really good when his hands ran down her shirt. So what if she had a little crush on Justin? It wasn't like he felt the same way.

"What happen to Max!" Theresa yelled as she picked frosted flakes out of his hair. She turned her attention to Alex and Justin.

"And what were you two doing?"

It did seem a little inappropriate to Theresa what Alex and Justin did. She didn't mention it. She knew that they were just having innocent fun.

"Nothing," Justin said as he walked out of the door.

"Nothing at all," Alex said as she followed Justin out the door.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **The gay comment was inspired by season one's episode: You Can't Get What You Carpet. Why? If Justin felt emasculated by having "girlie" wallpaper, he'll feel offended by being called "gay" (in season one)** **. This comment reflects Justin's insecurities since he isn't the stereotypical teenage boy that watches wrestling or play sports. He still plays with his action figures at 16 and he refuses to get completely nude in the locker room's shower. To make everything worse, his family mocks him for liking school, playing video games, and having no friends.** **By the second season, he fully embraces being a nerd, befriends Zeke,** **and starts dating a bunch of supernatural chicks.**

 **Q & A Time**

 **Q. What year is the story set in?**

 **A. Alex's dream was set in 2011 since all the events I mentioned had happened in the first fifteen episodes of season four. The rest of the story is set in 2006, one year before the first episode of WOWP aired on Disney Channel.**

 **...**

 **Q. How old is Alex?**

 **A. Alex is almost eighteen in her dream and thirteen for the rest of the story.**


	3. Dreams To Dream

The first day of school was great for Alex. She knew that this was going to be a good school year. Everyone had complimented her outfit. Even Gigi seemed a little jealous of her appearance. Alex was glad that Harper wasn't jealous or angry. Harper had received a lot of attention from boys due to her sudden growth spurt. Alex could easily tell that she didn't appreciate the attention.

"Can I borrow a sweater ?" Harper asked. "Like the ones your grandma made for you. That way I won't get any attention for the wrong reasons."

Alex was really happy to get rid of all her ugly sweaters that Grandma Magdalena made for her during one of her Senior Sowing classes. Alex had never worn any of the sweaters and she had wanted to burn them. Theresa was worried she'll burn the house down, so they remained underneath her bed for months. Alex only hoped that Harper didn't change her mind about the sweaters.

"Come home with me and I'll give you all thirteen sweaters," Alex said.

"Gee Alex," Harper said with a smile. "You're a good friend."

"I know. Right?"

When the two girls got home, Justin was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Max. Justin had a notebook sitting on his lap and a pen in his hand. He occasionally glanced down at his book and wrote a few words. He looked over at Alex and Harper when they walked through the door. He was surprised that Alex came home thirty minutes late. He assumed that Alex talked to all the kids she didn't see over the summer. He wished that he was popular but he would never admit it out loud.

"Justin looks totally hot," Harper whispered to Alex.

Alex glanced at Justin and she had to admit that he did look handsome. The dream flashed through her head and she immediately changed her mind. For a slight second, she felt attracted to him. His grayish-green eyes sparkled under all his dark hair. The way his eyebrows moved up and down was almost hypnotizing. She felt like she could stare at his beauty all day and all night. When did he become so beautiful?

"What are you staring at ?" Harper asked as she caught that attention of Justin and Max.

Alex jumped and looked at Harper. She could feel Justin's eyes staring at her. It was like she was being interrogated by the police. The room became hot and she struggled to find the right words to say. She usually was good at lying on the spot, but the dream had obviously ruined that talent for her. The stupid dream had only allowed her to think about Justin and nothing else.

"Are you okay?"Justin asked concerned. "I thought you got better from this morning."

Alex couldn't breathe when Justin spoke to her. Her head felt dizzy, her heart pounded fast, and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She never felt this way about anyone before. The dream had a realistic effect on her and she had no idea how to stop. She needed to get away from Justin fast. She didn't think she could survive much longer.

"When did I start playing 21 questions?" Alex asked in a casual way.

"Oooh!" Max cheered."I wanna play!"

Alex didn't expect anyone to reply to her question. She didn't want to have a conversation with anyone around Justin. She tried not to panic as she thought of a reasonable excuse. Justin's piercing eyes prohibited her brain from working. She had to dig deep in her brain to find an excuse.

"Ewww...no," Alex responded back. "This room smells like Max's feet and I'm pretty sure that your stink will follow you all over the house. Let's leave the boys here to rot."

"So that's the odor!"Justin yelled as he jumped up. He sounded like he had learned the correct answer to an unsolvable problem.

Alex wasn't going to stick around any longer. She quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom and Harper followed behind her. The minute Alex walked into her room she felt free-er but something still was wrong. She pulled out the box of sweaters from underneath her bed as she tried to shake off the "Justin feeling." No matter how much she tried, she tasted his flavor in her mouth."Here they are," Alex said as she pushed the box towards Harper. "You can have the entire box." Harper opened the box and began to pile through the sweaters. She pulled out a neon green sweater with big chunky pieces of artificial watermelon sewn onto the soft fabric. Harper beamed at the sweater as she held it in the air to admire its beauty.

"This is really cool!" Harper cheered. "This might be my new style. Now people can stare at my outfit and not my new bra size." When Harper looked up at Alex, she noticed that something was wrong. It did seem strange that Alex was being generous. She knew Alex well enough to know that something was seriously bothering her. She even noticed this when they had entered the Russo's residence. "You don't have to give all of them to me. As long as I can have this one, I'll be fine if I can't have the rest. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Alex looked at the neon green sweater. It was the ugliest one in the box. She wanted to puke on top of the sweater and use the other sweaters to clean up her mess. Alex could tell that Harper had picked up on her emotions. She needed to talk to someone about her dream and Harper seemed like the best person to tell. She still wasn't sure if she should tell her about her dream. All she knew was that she needed Harper to take her sweaters. "I know those things are so cute," Alex began. "I don't like the material against my skin. I wouldn't want to waste perfectly ug - ...uh... beautiful sweaters. Seriously, take the entire box."

Harper smiled at Alex and gave her a hug. There was only one thing left for Harper to do. She had to get a guy's opinion on her new fashion statements. She wanted to know what Justin thought of the sweater. He would probably think that she looked hot. After all, he was her crush.

"Can we go see Justin?" Harper asked as she pulled the sweater over her head.

The dream flashed through Alex's mind again. She thought about the scene when she told Harper to "stop bitching about Justin." She smiled as she considered uttering that phrase now. She decided against it as she thought about the moment when Justin confessed his undying love to her in the dream. The thought of him reciprocating back made her feel dizzy and she could feel hot liquid come up her throat. She took a step back, stumbling over the pile of the sweaters. She gripped the edge of her bed, pulling the duvet down and falling hard on her butt.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked as she ran over to Alex. She helped Alex up and led her to her bed. "I thought you were going to puke."

"I'm fine," Alex said as she swallowed the hot liquid. "Go see Justin and I'll stay here."

Harper knew that there was something really wrong with Alex. If something was bothering Alex, she usually told Harper. It had to be really serious for Alex to keep something bottled up. Harper knew that she couldn't ask her what was wrong. She needed to push a few of Alex's buttons in order to get Alex to speak.

"Okay," Harper said. "I'll be back soon."

Harper started walking out the door as she waited for Alex to call her. As she stood under the door frame, she could hear Alex's voice.

"Wait !" she yelled. "Um… what does it mean when you have a confusing dream?"

Harper turned around and walked back over to Alex. She sat on Alex's bed as she tried to think of all the knowledge that she knew about dreams. She had just learned how to interpret dreams from a rerun of the Montel Williams Show. It was time to put her knowledge to use.

"What was your dream about?" Harper asked as she sat back on Alex bed.

"I kissed a boy," Alex began. She could tell that her statement confused Harper, so she decided to continue talking. "At the beginning of my dream, I was losing myself and I wasn't acting like me at all. I was in love with a boy that I knew I shouldn't be with him. The more time I spent denying my feelings, the worse I became."

"Kissing in dreams usually means love or contentment," Harper said as she recited what the dream specialist from the show told the guest. "It seems like you wanted a relationship with him, but you weren't sure how to achieve it."

"I was older," Alex added. "I had to be seventeen or eighteen because Justin was at college. At this moment in my life, I really don't like the guy that I kissed in my dreams."

"Maybe the dream is trying to tell you that you would like him. Did the boy like you back?"

Alex thought about the scene when Justin admitted having feelings for her. She knew that Justin could never feel that way about her. He always had his head on is shoulders and his heart on his sleeve. He would never even think about loving her. They argued so much that Alex sometimes thought he hated her.

"He told me that he loved me and he wanted to be with me," Alex answered. "I kissed him and we started making out."

"It seems like he likes you," Harper said. "Does this boy likes you in real life ?"

Alex thought about how Justin was tickling her earlier. His hands had almost touched her breast. She gasped and looked at Harper. Maybe Justin liked her but he didn't even know it yet.

"Maybe this dream is a warning," Alex concluded. "In my dream, I mentioned that I dated three boys. One was named Riley and I hope that's a boy. Oh my God ! Isn't Riley a girl's name?"

"Wait," Harper said as she thought about something,

"Wait what ?"

"Isn't Riley the boy with the long brown hair."

"Oh my God! Maybe the dream is some type of prophecy. And I dated a Mason and a Dean."

"Dean Moriarty," Harper said. "The boy with the Jersey accent who calls everyone by their last names."

"Ew," Alex said. "At least Riley's cute"

"We don't know a Mason yet."

"He's a jerk."

Alex was surprised that she felt angry. She didn't even know the boy and she felt hatred towards him. The dream was making everything so confusing. She began to wonder if the events from the dream will come true.

"Wait," Harper said. "All those other boys was just crushes. The boy you kissed at the end was your true love. You guys are probably soul mates. The dream is telling you to wait for this boy. You're so lucky."

Alex froze as liquid crawled back up her throat. Justin was her brother and sometimes her best friend. They fought all the time and they made a great team. They both loved each other and cared for each other. How on earth could her brother be her soul mate? This meant that Justin had to have some feelings for her. There were so many questions that ran through Alex mind. How long did he feel this way about her? Would he ever tell her about the way he felt? How would they even date with mom and dad around? Was dating relatives still illegal?

"That reminds me," Harper said. "I'm going to go see Justin. I have one question. Was I in your dream?"

Alex thought about the scene where she mistreated Harper. She didn't want to tell her all the details of the dream.

"You was dating this guy named Zeke and wore a dress with tangerines sewn on to it."

"I sound so cool. Did my chest ever stop growing?"

"No."

"You had me at _boyfriend!_ " Harper squealed as she looked down at her chest. "Maybe Justin would notice you."

Harper smiled and happily walked out of the room. Alex watched her leave before closing her bedroom door. She sat on her bed and kept thinking about the way Justin's hands was touching her. It felt really good. The most important thing was how Justin reacted. He told his mother that they were doing nothing. Right? He didn't say that they were having a tickle fight. Just thinking about the tickle fight felt wrong. There is no way that this dream was coming true. There was just one problem. She couldn't stop thinking about the tickle fight. A part of her didn't want to.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review and don't be afraid to ask me anything related to the story.**

 **Q & A Time**

 **Q. Why did you make Justin and Alex a year apart?**

 **A.** **My series takes place over a wide span of time that I have to set a date for their birthdays.**

 **I'm estimating that Justin and Alex are 17 months apart.**

 **The timeline of WOWP is unclear especially since a lot of episodes were aired out of its original order. For example, S1 E6's You Can't Always Get What You Carpet was supposed to be the first episode.**

 **The show is never stated how far Justin and Alex are apart. In S1, Justin is sixteen and Alex is fourteen until the end of the season. This means that Justin and Alex aren't two years apart if he's still 16 when she's 15. In S2, Justin is 17 and Alex's 15. Here's where things became really confusing. Justin graduates High School in season three when Alex is a junior. This means that Justin is only one grade higher than Alex.**

 **Q. When is Alex and Justin's birthday?**

 **A. Alex turned 15 in the 20th episode "Quincereana." The episode was originally supposed to be the 16 episode of the season. This means that the episode was supposed to air in May instead of August. Her birthday is mid-May in my Only Time Series.**

 **I know Justin's birthday's in the Fall and some WOWP fans indicate that his birthday's late October. I'll go with that.**


	4. So Much More Than A Dream

Over the next few days, Alex noticed that Justin was avoiding her. It was like Justin was guilty about the tickle fight. He's action only told Alex that he purposely wanted to touch her. Alex completely understood that the fight was inappropriate but couldn't he just get over it? He was making Alex feel a lot worse.

"Can you cover my shift at work?" Alex asked Justin.

Justin stared down at his shoes. He nodded and didn't make a sound. He had guilt written all over his face. She punched him in his shoulder, but he didn't do anything. It was obvious that Justin was beginning to like her in a _not-so-brotherly_ way.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Alex asked. Alex missed the way Justin would talk to her. She knew that things had started to become confusing between the two, she didn't expect that they were going to end their relationship over one tickle fight. ''Fine. Be that way."

Jerry and Theresa suspected that Justin was having a hard time starting high school. He was even accused of skipping gym and showering in his boxers. Justin admitted that high school was hard but Alex knew the real reason for his behavior. He knew that Alex understood exactly why he was behaving in such an odd matter. After three weeks of giving Alex the silent treatment, he started talking to her again. They soon started bickering and arguing all the time. Their relationship had become normal again. Alex still had flashes of her dream but she had got better at handling it. A dream couldn't dictate the way Alex lived her life. Justin was her brother and their relationship would always stay that simple.

There were times when Alex could feel herself slowly liking Justin. They had an undeniable chemistry that anyone with eyes could see. It was always the way he looked at her and the way she had smirked at him. She could feel sparks when the back of his hand would brush against hers when they were walking to school. Every time he said her name shivers appeared on her back. The more she thought about Justin, the more she liked Justin. She tried to ignore her feelings, but they would come back up when she didn't realize it.

One Friday evening in October, the Russo family was watching the first installment of the Fast and the Furious series in their living room. Alex knew that she and Justin were about to spend the evening alone. Theresa had made plans with some of her old friends and Jerry had to accompany Max on his field trip. The thought of being alone with Justin made Alex feel jittery.

"Max, what time are you going on your overnight field trip to the zoo?" Jerry asked as he was eating a pudding cup.

"At eight," Max answered as he dug his hand into his bag of animal crackers. "You aren't going to cancel on me. I need a parental guardian and I can't take mom."

Jerry grunted as he stuck his finger into the chocolate pudding. He didn't feel like spending a night in a tent with Max at a smelly zoo. He was tired from working at the Waverly Substation. He stretched his arms out as he looked for a good excuse. He fixed his eyes on the television and smiled. "I wanna watch the next movie," Jerry said. "The new Fast and the Furious is in theaters and I want to watch the second movie before I go see it tomorrow. The one with Eva Mendes is coming on next and I want to be completely caught up on the franchise."

"Dad, the third movie had nothing to do with the series ,"Alex muttered. "I heard that the movie sucked anyway."

"Jerry, you have to take Max," Theresa said.

Jerry cursed under his breath. He knew that Theresa was right and he didn't want to disappoint Max. He had promised himself that the youngest of his five kids would have everything he wanted. The only thing he couldn't know was the knowledge that Jerry actually had other kids prior to Theresa."I'm going to go pack," he said as he got up. Once Jerry left the room, Theresa turned her attention to her two eldest. She had trusted that they could sit at home by themselves for four hours without getting into any trouble. She needed them to know the rules before she went out with her old friends from CUNY City College.

"I want you to behave the entire time," she begun. She felt like she was talking to two toddlers. She had to make it clear to Alex that she wanted her to behave. "I'm going to leave soon and I'll be back at midnight. Don't get into trouble and do not use magic until I get back. And, don't break my lamp."

"Yes mom," Alex and Justin said without even looking at her.

"Look at me," Theresa said. Her voice didn't sound threatening, but Alex and Justin knew that she was warning them.

"We're just going to watch the movie," Justin said in a reassuring tone. "We won't get into any trouble. By we, I mean Alex."

Justin turned his attention to Alex. She immediately felt like she drank too much coffee. She quickly moved away from the couch and sat on the armchair. She felt like one of those stereotypical shy girls in the movies when her crush had finally spoke to her. She only hoped that Justin didn't notice how jittery she was."I'll behave as long as Justin stops acting so geeky and annoying,"Alex managed to say as Justin scoffed.

"Don't open up my Doritos," Theresa said with a little base in her voice. "I bought you Tootsie roll suckers. Just remember to save some for Max. I just want to have a good time with my old girlfriends and I don't want to worry about anything."

"We'll get along," Justin said as he looked at Alex. She looked at him and could tell that he was serious.

One hour later ...

Alex and Justin were sitting next to each other, watching Paul Walker and Tyrese Gibson race two of Cole Hauser's drivers. 2 Fast and 2 Furious was blasting on the television set. Alex was enjoying the playful banter between Paul Walker and Tyrese Gibson's characters. It reminded her of Justin. She thought about the part in her dream when Justin grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen. She smiled for a second before a frown appeared on her face. When was she going to forget about the stupid dream? She had the dream last month and she still felt like she could remember every detail. She needed to drown out the dream by cranking up the volume. As she reached for the remote, she heard Justin say something. She turned the volume down to hear Justin ask, "Do you want a sucker ?"

"Just bring the bag here," Alex told him. "You expect me to have one sucker ? What am I? Fours year old."

She snorted as Justin walked over to the kitchen.

When Justin pulled the bag of Tootsie roll suckers off the top of the refrigerator, he noticed that there was a lot of orange suckers. The only Russo child who liked the orange flavored ones was Max. He brought the bag over to Alex. He hoped there was at least a few cherry flavored ones. He walked into the living room and handed the bag to his sister. She tore the bag open and poured all the suckers on top the coffee table. She looked at the suckers for a minute and Justin knew that she was looking for a red sucker. There was only one red sucker on the table. Justin had seen it before Alex did.

"Who the heck puts all these damn orange suckers in here?"

Justin grabbed the sucker, took the red wrapper off, and stuck it into his mouth. Alex frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"No fair," she said. "I wanted that one."

Justin took the sucker out of his mouth and held it in front of her face. He licked it right in front of her. A smile appeared on his face as he popped the sucker back into his mouth. He savored the sucker loudly and tried his hardest to tease Alex. It was nice being the one who did the teasing. "This taste good," he said as he savored the sugary treat.

Alex snatched the sucker out of his mouth and popped it into hers. "It does taste good." She savored the sucker loudly as she pulled it out of her mouth. The sucker had some of his saliva on it, but she didn't care. She was making a point to him even though she had no idea what point she was making. She held the sucker in front of his face and licked it just the way he did. She stuck it back into her mouth and was surprised that Justin didn't comment.

"Gross," he finally said as he pulled the sucker out of her mouth. He held the sucker in front of him just to make sure that the sucker wasn't covered in too much "spit." He was about to put it into his mouth when Alex bent over and captured the lollipop with her lips. She pushed the sucker farther into her mouth and bit down on the white stick. She tried to pull the sucker out of his hand, but he wouldn't release his grip. He yanked the sucker out of her mouth and put it back into his.

"Hey !"she yelled.

She scooted closer to Justin. Her body was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his neck. She grabbed the white stick with her teeth in an attempt to pull the sucker out of his mouth. She used her tongue to pull it further into her mouth. Justin was still sucking the candy part of the sucker and Alex's mouth was on the stick. Their lips were just centimeters away from each other. They stared into each other eyes until Alex released the white stick. Justin put his hands on the moist stick to pull the sucker out of his mouth. He looked at the sucker, he looked at Alex. Her lips were stained with the candy's red dye. He held the sucker towards her mouth. She opened her mouth and he slid the sucker inside of her mouth. She plopped the sucker out of her mouth and held it towards her brother. He opened his mouth and she shoved the sucker deep into his mouth. He gagged a little before taking the candy out his mouth and placing it between his little sister's soft lips. She licked the tip of the Tootsie roll twice before offering the sweet treat to the elder Russo. They kept doing this until Alex ate the sucker's chocolate center.

They turned their attention back to the movie.

"That ... was ... a ... good ... sucker," Alex said as she tried catching her breath.

"Yeah," he said with a pant.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched several police cars corner Ludacris' character as he stepped out of a yellow racecar. Alex had no idea what was happening as the camera zoomed in on an Asian girl's white knee length boots.

"Whoa fellows," they heard Ludacris say. "I know my tags are out of date but damn."

Alex and Justin exchanged confuse looks as they watched Paul Walker's character call Ludacris. Alex didn't even realize how much time had passed since her and Justin started sharing the lollipop. She had no idea what was going on in the movie and she could tell Justin felt the same way. The fact that both siblings were so lost in the moment had to mean something. Alex knew that she should downplay the situation or pretend it never happen. It could be viewed as innocent. Right? Plenty of kids taste other kids candy. The more Alex thought about sucker sharing, the more it seemed sexual. Did it mean Alex and Justin used the candy as a way to release sexual tension?

"We practically missed the movie," Justin said as Tyrese Gibson ejected a guy out of his car. Justin moved to the other end of the couch and stared awkwardly at the screen. He had no idea what was going on in the movie. He just needed something to focus on as he tried to process the sucker sharing incident.

"Yeah,"Alex finally said. She noticed that Justin had moved away from her. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for provoking the whole thing. She tried to turn her attention back to the movie. Nothing was making any sense. "What's the point of watching it now."

Silence. The two mindlessly watched Paul Walker kick out a car window that was filled with bullet holes. It was obvious that the movie was coming to an end. Alex just hoped that Justin wouldn't freak out on her once the movie ended. She looked over at him and noticed he was staring at the rest of the suckers on the coffee table. She decided she'll use the lollipops to downplay the incident.

"I know you don't like orange," she begun. When he looked up at her, she could feel her heart pounding. "Would you like another one?" Alex could feel herself shaking. How could she ask him that? It sounded so perverted when she thought about it. What if Justin thought she was referring to something less innocent? His silence only confirmed that his mind was in the gutter. She knew he was going to freak out. She could see it on his face. As he opened his mouth to speak, Alex felt as if her heart would ...

"As long as we share it," he finally said.

"What?"

"I mean ... I'm sorry. What was I thinking? I can't believe I -"

He stopped talking. Alex began mentally panicking. She hated how her feelings had a way of making her dumb. She had no idea what to say. She had no idea what she wanted. Did she want to continue their mildly sexually charged game or did she want to downplay the entire situation? She needed to make up her mind fast. Suddenly, images of Alex and Justin kissing flashed through her mind. The dream had a way of convincing her that Justin and her relationship was heading in the right direction.

"Oooh," Alex squealed. "Let's play a game. Let's see how long we can keep the sucker from dissolving."

"Suckers don't dissolve."

"Are you going to give a lecture or are you going to play?

"Hand me the sucker."

Alex laughed as she handed him the sucker.

"Maybe we should eat everything like this," she said.

"Stop talking," Justin said as he popped the sucker into his sister's sweet little mouth.

* * *

When Theresa returned home, she found a surprise in her living room. The living room was dark except for the light that emitted from the TV. She placed a purple leather bag on the floor before she took her matching jacket off. She glanced over at the television as reruns of Malcolm in the Middle played. She hated when the kids left the television on when they left the room. She took a step closer to the couch as she spotted her two eldest. At first, she thought they were sleep, then she realized that ...

"Oh my god!" she yelled, startling Alex and Justin. "I can't believe this." She quickly walked over to the coffee table and shook her head. "You ate all the suckers!" She picked up one of the candy wrappers off the table. It was a complete mess. She couldn't leave the house for a few hours without having it completely destroyed by messy teenagers.

"We saved two for Max," Alex said.

"What happen to all the other flavors ?" Theresa asked. "You couldn't even save him a red one."

"There was only one red sucker," Justin explained.

Theresa stared at the orange stuff around her kids' mouth.

"I'm glad you two got along," Theresa said as her shoulders relaxed. "I don't know how you did it but I don't care."

As Theresa went upstairs, Justin stared at Alex.

" I….uh…um…. got to… um," he said as he jumped off the couch.

"What's his problem ?" Alex asked herself. She gasped as she thought about what they just did. It was really inappropriate but it felt so good. It was really fun. It didn't seem bad when they were doing it. The stupid dream was definitely going to come true and it was nothing she could do about it. Alex wasn't trying to do anything sexual with her brother. It just happened. Maybe she always had feelings for him and the dream had helped her realize it.

 **A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Did you think the sucker sharing went too far or did you think it was a great way for Alex to express her sexual desire for Justin? Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please review.**

 **Q & A Time**

 **Q. Will Justin and Alex get together?**

 **A. This is the first story of the Only Time Series. Of course, Justin and Alex will get together. Please remember that this is a forbidden relationship, so the progression of their relationship will be complex.**


	5. What Dreams Are Made Of

Alex was too young to know how it felt to fall in love with the wrong person. It was scaring knowing that the person she was falling for was Justin. He was special to her in a way no one could understand. Heck, she didn't even understand her connection to Justin. She knew that there wouldn't be another boy that she liked as much as Justin. She believed that her feelings for Justin were wrong. It made her sick knowing that her heart belonged to her own brother. After the sexual sucker sharing game, she promised herself that she would never interact with Justin in a sexual manner again. She knew that denying her feeling was the right thing to do. She also knew that she could never be in love with anyone else.

 _There goes my happy ending_ , Alex thought as she spotted Justin when she walked into the lair. He was sitting in his usual seat at the table with Max. The two were listening to Jerry talk about last night's wrestling match. Alex was relieved that Justin didn't notice her when she walked into the room. It had almost been an entire week since the candy sharing incident took place. Justin had managed to avoid her by volunteering to tutor morons from Tribeca Prep. Alex hated when Justin stayed away from her since it made it harder for things to return to normal. She wished that Justin would just pretend that the Tootsie roll sucker tragedy never happened. It would make life easier.

To Alex surprised, she took a few steps out the room and started walking back into the living room. Alex usually wasn't afraid to confront anything, but Justin was her only exception. She was going to come up with an excuse to miss today's Wizard lesson until she heard Justin say,"Can we start without Alex?" She marched back over to the doorway of the lair to finish eavesdropping on the conversation. She couldn't hear Jerry's reply but Alex knew he was talking to Justin. She took a step into the lair in enough time to hear her older brother say, "I promised Kari Landsdorf that I'll help her with her chemistry homework in an hour. I think she sort of likes me since she's -"

"Alex," Jerry said when he noticed that Alex was standing in the doorway. Alex took her seat between her brothers, brushing her elbow against Justin's shoulders. He shot her a glare, which made Alex smirk. Although she wanted Justin to pretend that the seductive sucker sucking never happened, she didn't want him to pretend that she didn't exist. He couldn't just replace her with some big breast, dizzy blond who cluck - sucked nerds in exchange for "tutoring lessons." Alex knew exactly what barbie doll faced whores did when they were alone with scrawly bookworms. Alex would bet twenty dollars from Justin's wallet that Justin was doing her homework for her. She chuckled to herself when she realized that this Kari _Landsdork_ girl could actually be hideous or worse ... flat - chested.

"Now we can move on to today's _less - sin,"_ Jerry said, breaking Alex away from her thoughts. She watched her father open a spellbook as she thought about the way he pronounced "lesson."

"I agree," Alex said, hoping her father would say the word "lesson" again.

"I'm glad someone's ready for today's _less - sin_."

Alex snorted before saying, "Let's sin. We should break all the commandments starting with the last one and finish with the first one."

"What?"

"The last commandment has something to do with stealing your neighbor's wife. The first one has something to do with worshipping other gods. Since Justin has a new girlfriend, I'll steal her away from him, Max can bow to me, Justin can praise and worship me, and dad can donate money to me as a holy offering." Alex appreciated the fact that Theresa was raised Catholic and forced Alex to learn the commandments when she was small. Although Alex wouldn't really consider her mother religious since Theresa only went to church on Easter and Christmas.

Jerry exchanged a set of confused glances with Justin. This made Alex feel like her old self again. Maybe everything was back to normal and Alex could forget all about the incestuous prophecy dream. She was so glad that she wouldn't have to think about the part when she pressed her lips against Justin or the part when Justin confessed his love to her. She was ecstatic that she'll forget all about losing her mind at school or turning Justin's bedroom floor into mud (actually, she would like to remember that part). Now the dream was behind her. The only thing she needed to do was stop thinking about it. Just stop. Right now.

"Alex you're being antiseptic!" Max warned. His voiced interrupted Alex's thoughts and made her temporarily forget that she was supposed to convince herself to stop thinking about her stupid dream.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Did you say antiseptic?" Justin asked.

Max shook his head, sighed and said "Antiseptic. I said Alex was acting antiseptic." Max noticed that everyone looked confused. "How come you guys don't understand what antiseptic is? It's when a person unfairly treats men that wear little round hats or boys who have barf - pits - ah."

It took a few seconds for Justin to understand what Max meant. "I think you meant antisemitic and the hats you are referring to are called Kippot. Oh, it pronounced bar mitzvahs."

"That's exactly what I said," Max pointed out as he shook his head.

"Max, I'm sure your sister was kidding and she wasn't being antisemitic," Jerry reassured. "She was just mocking religious rules and maybe it wouldn't kill your sister to 'Honor her parents' or 'Don't lie or steal.' We should have a lesson about the importance of coexistence later."

Alex didn't judge someone for what they believed or didn't believe. After all, she believed that she was in love with her brother. Alex wasn't the type of person who went to God first and prayed about a problem. She did the exact opposite. She consulted a spellbook and when everything failed, she had Justin solve her problem. Although most problems could be solved with magic, she couldn't find a spell that could make her forget about her stupid dream. She still wasn't sure why she had the dream in the first place?

"That brings us to today's lesson," Jerry said. "You know how Jewish boys have bar mitzvahs. That's a coming of age party and a rite-of-passage. Wizards have something similar to that. It's called an Only Time Dream. Unlike a bar mitzvah, an Only Time Dream is inexpensive and private." Jerry glanced at his children to see their reaction to his joke. Justin shook his head, Alex was staring off, and Max mouthed the word "anticlimactic." Jerry was pretty sure Max was referring to the word "antisemitic."

"It's a sacred tradition that all wizards experience when their thirteen," Jerry continued. "Each wizard has a prophetic dream that shows the young wizard a pivotal moment in his or her future. The dream holds such a powerful significance to the wizard that he or she will never forget any of the details of the dream."

 _I guess I just figured out the reason for the stupid dream,_ Alex thought to herself.

"So does that mean Justin and Alex already had theirs?" Max asked.

Jerry looked at Justin and he nodded. Alex looked off in a different direction when her father glanced at her.

"Justin has," Jerry replied. "Alex will probably have hers soon. Let's get back to the lesson. Depending on the dream's content, the dream could either encourage the wizard to do something or warn them that something awful will happen. If two wizards are a part of each other's pivotal moment, both wizards will have similar dreams. Remember it is important to never tell someone about the dream."

"Why?" Alex asked.

Jerry looked shocked that Alex actually asked him a question about the lesson. "Because you don't want someone else to try to influence a specific outcome," he continued. "I'll tell you my Only Time Dream since it already came true. When I was Alex age, I was really confused and disturbed by my dream. I'll give you a short summary. Basically, I studied my ass off in school, won all these trophies and then it was time for my Wizard competition. All of my siblings' trophies were on display. Kelbo had one, Megan had none, and I had over forty. I gave half of my trophies to my sister before the competition started. When I won, my sister won with me. Suddenly, I saw a beautiful woman that I had never met. I wanted to be with her and Professor Crumbs told me I had to surrender all my winnings in order to do so."

"Did you?" Max asked.

"Yes."

"So the woman was our mom," Justin added.

"Of course," Jerry said. "But I didn't know it at the time. I gave everything I won to Kelbo, but I won something better. It was Theresa."

"That's exactly what happened," Alex pointed out. "The dream was completely true."

"All Only Time Dreams are true," Jerry said. "Wizardry isn't Freud. There's no manifest or latent content. It tells you exactly what you need to know. For years my dream didn't make any sense to me. Yours may not. As you get older, you'll be amazed how accurate the dream is. I have one last point to make about the Only Time Dream. Remember when I said two wizards can have the same dream. Sometimes, one of those wizard's dreams is more dystopian and the other may have a more utopian dream. If that makes sense. It all will soon."

After the lesson ended, Alex sat in the lair with a spellbook in one hand and her diary in another. She re-read the chapter in the spellbook about Only Time Dreams as she tried drawing what she saw in her dream. She needed to know more information about what was going on, but Alex could not sit still and read pages of information in one setting. She alternated between reading and doodling. The special thing about her diary was that she could teleport inside the book and watch her dream all over again. Although she knew she would never forget the dream, she might need to see it with her eyes again. She wondered was this how Justin felt about studying for school. Did he feel a driving force propelling him to look for answers he desperately needed? She wished she knew about Only Time Dreams earlier so she could prepare for this type of thing.

She chuckled to herself before saying,"There's no way I would study for a stupid dream. What am I? Justin?" She continued laughing until she noticed a special section called "Love Prophecies." She scanned the next few pages until she came across a small sub - section labeled "Incestuous Prophecies." Alex wasn't sure what she thought was worse: a) incest is common in the Wizard World or b) that other people feel the same way as her? She saw a little star underneath the title. She knew that Justin would love to point out that the star was an asterisk.

"Only siblings of the opposite sex who are no older than three years apart could have a close relations prophecy dreams," she read what the asterisk indicated. She glanced at the page until she came across a list filled with three boldfaced bullet pages. "If one sibling has a love dream, the other one with have a similar dream." She gasped as she realized that Justin had a dream about falling in love with her. She frowned at the second point and read, "The dream will start forcing the two siblings to feel sexual desires for each other." Alex felt relieved to know that it wasn't her fault that she loved her brother and she also felt upset that she had no control over her growing desire for her brother. The third point made her raise her eyebrows. "If a parent had an incestuous relationship, then there is a fifty percent chance that the children will too. If the parents are siblings, there is a 75 percent chance that the children will follow in their parents' footsteps." There was no way that her dad could even ... Alex didn't even want to think about it.

She put the spellbook up and drew for another fifteen minutes. Afterward, she went into the substation and noticed that Justin was talking to a slim blond. Alex could see her from the substation's cash register that the girl had a heart - shaped face. She had a long nose, brown eyes, and a warm smile. She wore a white headband over her straight strawberry blond hair that fell halfway down her back. She was wearing a short white pleated shirt that showed off her slender long legs. The girl stood by the door with a book in one hand and a sparkly handbag in the other.

 _Kari Landsdork,_ Alex assumed as she watched Justin hold the door open for her as she left. Alex wondered if she was a two-faced bitch like Gigi Hollingsworth. Did Kari promise Justin a sexual favor in return for a good grade on her essay? Alex heard that high school girls were conniving, dramatic, and slutty. She would bet thirty dollars from Justin's wallet that Kari had already grazed her fingertips against Justin's arm.

"So that was Kari," she heard her mother say. Alex turned her head to look at her mother, who was waving at Justin. "She looks like a sweetheart. She'll make a great first girlfriend for Justin."

Alex froze as she thought about the idea of Justin dating someone else. She wasn't supposed to feel upset that her brother was flirting with a bimbo. She thought about the fact that Justin had an Only Time Dream about her. Alex knew exactly what he was doing. He was using the _Landsdork_ slut to avoid his feelings for Alex. Well, at least she hoped that's what he was doing. The idea that Justin couldn't stop thinking about Alex brought a smile to her face. She knew at that very moment that she would find love after all.

 **A/N: Now you know why I called this story _Only Time Dream._ If you noticed, Alex still isn't sure if she wants to love Justin. A part of her wants to have a normal brother/sister relationship with him. What do you think Alex is going to do with all this new information about the dream?**

 **Q & A Time**

 **Q. Who is Kari Landsdorf? Is she a real character from the show or a made up one for this story?**

 **A. Kari Landsdorf appeared on the show once in S1's episode: Supernatural. Do you remember the episode when Alex uses magic to make Riley and Justin's baseball team win? In the episode, Justin joined the baseball team to impress Kari Landsdorf. She was played by Chelsea Kane and was the girl who only dated baseball players. Justin was about to go on a date with her until she realized that she was too dumb.**


	6. Someday My Prince Will Come

Alex felt a tap on her shoulder while she was taking a nap in her Spanish class. She sighed as she looked up at her Spanish teacher, Senora Perez. The petite Latino looked at Alex as the rest of the students walked out the room. Alex rubbed her eyes as she grabbed one of her purple backpack straps. She silently prayed that Senora Perez would let her leave the room to go to lunch. Alex could tell by her teacher's scorn that she wanted to have a conversation with her. Alex sighed as she tried to think of a spell that could teleport her out the room.

"Tell me something, Ms. Russo," the woman began. "Why don't you respect your own heritage?"

"Huh?" Alex asked. She was surprised that Senora Perez asked her that question.

"You're latino? Correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you Puerto Rican? Brazilian? Mexican?"

"Half - Mexican."

"You spend so much time slacking when you could be learning how to speak Espanol. Is there something going on that I need to know?"

Alex knew that question was going to come eventually. It was hard for Alex to concentrate when she couldn't sleep at night without having a dream about Justin. She knew that those dreams were meaningless. Most of the time she barely remembered the details of the dreams. Some of the dreams featured Justin sitting at his desk writing or showed Justin and Alex arguing over the last slice of pizza. Justin haunted her every waking moment and she was tired of it. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him.

Alex knew that insomnia wasn't the reason for her problem. In her Only Time Dream, her attraction to Justin made her too ill to function. Alex assumed that her dream was coming true, which meant that she was going to continue feeling sick until Justin confessed his feelings for her. She doubted that he was going to declare his love for her anytime soon. She just hoped that there was a spell that could help her feel better until the time came for Justin to reveal his feelings. Most importantly, she hoped there was a way to convince Justin to stop avoiding her like he did during yesterday's Wizard lesson. Alex knew that she didn't have time to focus on Spanish when she needed to search through all her father's spellbooks to figure out how to end her misery.

"I'm just not interested in Spanish," Alex finally answered. "That's all."

"What are going to do when you get to high school? Take French? You'll fail."

"Am I passing this class?" Alex asked. Her question was filled with sarcasm.

"Barely."

"That doesn't bother me. Why does it bother you?"

Alex immediately stood up and left before Senora Perez could comment back. _Why does she care anyway?_ Alex thought as she walked into the cafeteria and joined the rest of her classmates in the lunch line. She could see Harper waving to her from the corner of her eye. She wished that she could tell Harper about the Only Time Dream and she really wished that Harper would understand. It was hard having a mortal as a friend. If only Harper knew that Alex was a wizard, then maybe she could understand the whole incestuous prophecy dream thing.

 _One day I'll tell her_ , Alex thought as she bought her lunch and walked past Gigi Hollingsworth. The blond had a take -out bag in one hand and a Starbucks foam cup in the other. Alex hoped that Gigi didn't notice her as she walked across the room towards Harper. She couldn't deal with a confrontation with the two-faced lying bitch. When Alex finally joined Harper at the table, Nelly Rodriguez had sat down at the other end.

 _Nelly is so lame_ , Alex thought. All Nelly wanted to do was talk about that lame new boyband called the Jonas Brothers. Alex sighed as Nelly shot Alex a toothy smile. Alex didn't understand why Nelly thought the two of them were friends. Nelly had invited Alex to two of her older sister's pool parties during the summer. Alex barely talked to her at the party since Nelly was too corny for Alex's taste.

"So Alex, what do you think of my sweater?" Harper asked as she stood up. She was wearing a coral colored sweater that had strings of different colored yarn glued on the collar. "No one stares at my .. ahems anymore."

"Great," Alex said as she took a bite of her hamburger. She noticed that Nelly Rodriguez was smiling at her. Alex hated how positive Nelly was all the time. It disgusted her.

"I noticed that Justin was hanging around Gigi's cousin," Harper casually mentioned as she pulled the lid off her pudding. "I heard she's an airhead. There's a rumor that she only watches movies about cats who dislikes dogs. Isn't that weird? I rather see a movie about dogs who don't like cats cause dogs are way cuter than cats and -"

"HARPER!" Alex interrupted. She hated when Harper started rambling. It was important that Alex knew all the girls that Justin was spending time with. He already added the _Landsdork_ girl in his life, but now he was hanging around Gigi's cousin? Alex didn't even know Gigi had any relatives and now one of the Hollingsworth were interested in her brother. Was this just another one of Gigi's plans to humiliate Alex? Seriously, Alex wished Gigi would just stop this stupid feud. Didn't she get enough revenge when she poured juice on Alex's blanket and told everyone that Alex had an accident?

"Sorry," Harper said. "It's just talking about Justin makes me so nervous. He's so hot and smart and -"

"Isn't it weird that you're talking about Justin to Alex?" Nelly interrupted before she flashed a nervous smile. "If my friend told me that Yasmin was hot, I would want to puke. Of course, I wouldn't actually do that because I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

Harper stared at Nelly as she considered if it was inappropriate to talk about Justin's physique to his sister.

"Alex's okay with it," Harper said before she continued babbling.

Alex realized that Nelly had a point. How come Alex never felt weird listening to Harper talk about her crush on Justin? She never verbally agreed with anything Harper said but she still listened to her. Could this mean that Alex liked Justin before she had the dream? Perhaps the dream only made Alex realize her feelings for her brother. Alex remembered reading that incest was common in the Wizard World. This was way too much for Alex to handle. There were too many questions and not enough answers. This was making her feel dizzy.

"I need to go," Alex said as she stood up.

"Don't!" Harper yelled.

That was the last thing she remembered before she woke up in her bedroom. When she sat up, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She felt dizzy and quickly laid back down. She glanced over at her alarm clock. It was ten minutes after two in the afternoon. She felt confused until she heard her mother's voice from outside of her bedroom door. She could hear Theresa pacing back and forth in the hallway. Alex listened to her mother's conversation as the throbbing in her head intensified. It was obvious that her mother was talking on the phone to a relative since she was speaking in Spanish. Theresa stopped talking for a few minutes and when she resumed, she was speaking in English.

"I don't know why she fainted?" Alex heard Theresa say. "Mom, I don't want to admit that I'm scared that something is wrong with her. She didn't even wake up when the doctor came over. He said everything was fine with her, but I -"

Alex couldn't hear the rest of Theresa's conversations. When she looked at her clock again, it was almost eight at night. She assumed she fainted. She tried sitting up but her head was still hurting. Before she fell out again, she wondered what Justin was doing.

Justin was in his room looking at his Myspace wall. He sighed as he noticed how no one ever commented on any of his posts except Alex, and she always had a sarcastic comment. No one ever messaged him except for Alex. She was a big part of his life and she always tried to mess with his head. When he heard that she passed out at school, he thought that he'll never see her again. When he arrived home, a doctor from the Wizard World had come to look at her. Afterward, he sat at Alex's desk, waiting for her to wake up. She was a pain in his ass, but he didn't want to lose her. He wouldn't want to change their relationship at all. He always wanted Alex to be his menacing sister and for him to be her smart older brother. If she died, Justin knew his whole world would shatter into pieces.

"Alex," Justin thought as he decided to glance at her Myspace profile. He needed to see a picture of Alex alive and smiling. He had to hope that Alex would get better soon. He strolled through her wall and noticed that she had several comments from other people on her posts. Alex always was popular even though she only had one friend in real life. She never had a problem talking to people and going to parties. She had a certain easy-going quality that attracted others.

Justin looked through all his sister's photos. The pictures showed Alex taking pictures of herself with her red flip phone in front of the bathroom mirror. There were a few pictures of Harper and her making funny faces together. He strolled through her list of friends. She never hung out with any of them. There was only one person she did spend a little time with. It was Nelly Rodriguez and she had invited Alex to her older sister's pool parties in the summer. Nelly's sister, Yasmin, was a gorgeous Puerto Rican junior at Tribeca Prep. She had long wavy hair and curves for days.

Justin decided to look through Yasmin's pictures. Looking at older girls in bikinis wasn't a bad way to spend a Friday night. He would love to have a girlfriend like Yasmin Rodriguez. She was the nicest girl he ever meant. Justin remembered the time when Yasmin told the boys in Justin's grade to stop picking on him when they were in middle school. She said it so sweetly that all the boys immediately stopped and wiped their eyes as if they seen an angel. Justin would never admit it but he always thought it would be cool to date an angel. Heck, he thought it would be cool to date a vampire or a werewolf. He'll even try a centaur or an elf.

Justin was interrupted when he spotted a picture of Alex at one of Yamin's pool parties. His heart stopped. She was wearing a black bikini as she stood next to Nelly, who had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Justin knew that Alex wasn't allowed to wear a bikini since Jerry told Alex that she was way too young for one. Justin tried to ignore the way the sun glistened on his sister's flat stomach or how her legs looked so long and slender. He was interested in seeing Yasmin and her friends. Not Alex. He clicked through another set of photos and stopped when he saw Alex in a strapless dark purple bikini. She was turned sideways, posing with her hands on her hips. The top of her breast was visible and the curve of her backside seemed to pop out of the picture. Why did Alex have to be so pretty?

He exited off the page and began checking his e-mails. As he stared at his empty Hotmail inbox, he couldn't stop thinking about Alex. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. He always thought that even when he was much younger. There were a lot of pretty girls like Yasmin and Kari Landsdorf, but no one compared to Alex. He always loved her tan complexion, her dark hair, and her smile. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her legs. When did she get them? He always remembered that Alex was shorter than him and she still was. How on earth did she get those legs?

* * *

When Alex finally became conscious again, the first thing she did was check her alarm clock. It was only a quarter after ten and Alex became worried that she fell out again. When she sat up, a piece of cloth fell on her lap. She turned on her bedside lamp and noticed that the cloth had a spell on it. She recognized that it was a healing spell from a doctor in the Wizard World. The only time she had ever visited a Wizard doctor was when she accidently drank a sickness potion was she was nine. She wasn't sure why her parents didn't take her to a regular doctor after she passed out at school, but she was glad that the throbbing in her head stopped.

 _I probably should tell everyone I'm alive,_ Alex thought as she got out of bed. She noticed that she was already in her pajamas. Her mother must have changed her clothes for her. The thought of her mother undressing her and redressing her made Alex feel like a baby. Her stomach growled as she padded into the hallway. She noticed that Justin's door was open and Alex knew that meant his night-light wasn't working.

 _He's the one that deserves to be treated like a baby_ , she thought as she walked into his room. Justin was sleeping with his Starwars comforter snuggled over his head. She was going to close his bedroom door when she noticed that his computer was still on. The screen was black but everything else on the computer was lit up like a Christmas tree. Alex assumed that Justin was using his computer's light as a substitute night-light. She walked over to the computer, pressed a few keys and watched as the color slowly returned to the screen. Originally, Alex was going to turn off the computer and let Justin suffer in the dark, but this was a perfect opportunity for her to mess with his computer.

The first thing Alex did was look through his browsing history.

 _Any dirty secrets_ , Alex thought as she pushed up the first thing he looked at today. As the page loaded, Alex was surprised that it was his Myspace profile. She tried to stifle a chuckle as she noticed that he only had three friends. He was definitely a loser. She went back to his browsing history and pressed the next link. She was surprised that it was her Myspace page.

 _He probably was comparing the number of friends we have_ , she thought as she pushed up the next few items on his history. It led her to pictures she took of herself in the upstairs bathroom and a few pictures of her at school with Harper.

 _It must be sad being Justin_ , Alex thought as she admired her own pictures. When she pushed the next link on his history, it led her to a picture of her at Nelly's house. She was dressed in one of the bikinis she had secretly purchased one day after school. Why was Justin looking at this picture? Was he planning on telling Jerry that Alex broke another one of his rules? Or did he have another reason for looking at this picture?

She decided to look at another day in his browsing history. She started randomly selecting sites he visited and she was surprised that Justin was interested in aliens. It seemed too illogical to for him to believe that aliens existed. Alex shook her head as she realized how stupid she sounded. If wizards and giants were real, why couldn't aliens actually exist?

 _Crap, Justin's not even awake and he's still right,_ Alex thought.

She was about to stop looking through his history until she randomly clicked on an incest themed forum on a Wizard World site. The first thing Alex noticed that Justin was already logged in. Alex clicked his profile page on the forum, scoffed at his "Right Angular Problem" profile name, and looked through the bar that kept a record of every single post he made.

Alex hesitated before she started reading his post. She already knew that Justin had a similar Only Time Dream and she knew his feelings for Alex were affected by the dream. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know if Justin was denying or accepting his feelings. What if Justin was actually okay with having a romantic relationship with her? Alex hadn't decided if she was okay with starting a relationship with him. She didn't want his opinion clouding her decision. At first, Alex was going to exit the site until curiosity encouraged her to look through it.

Alex gasped when she read his most recent post.

 _Hey, it's me again. I don't know how this happened but my sister and I just shared a sucker in the most inappropriate way possible. She's my little sister and I'm supposed to protect her. How am I suppose to protect her from myself?_

Alex started scrolling through all the replies his post received.

 _BanglingBongles said:_

 _Dude, just bang her and move on._

 _CatsHateDogs_ said:

 _Does she like you back? You should find out and if she does ... You get the idea._

 _BowDownToTheQueenBitch said:_

 _That's your sister for crying out loud. You're all perverted freaks. Everyone here should go kill themselves._

Alex wasn't surprised by the replies Justin received. She noticed that he didn't reply back to them. She started looking through his the other post he made. All his other posts were about denying his feelings or trying to force himself to like someone else. She sighed as she hoped she could find something that proved to Alex that he wanted to like her. What did she expect? This was Justin she was talking about. He was the golden child. He always did the right thing and the right thing was to ignore his incestuous desires. A part of Alex was relieved to know that Justin wanted to keep things normal between them and the other part was upset that he'll never love her.

 _The dream was wrong about one part_ , Alex thought as she turned off his computer. _He'll never_ say _'I love you' and he'll never kiss me back._ ' After Alex had read about Only Time Dreams the day before, she was hopeful that she and Justin would eventually fall in love. Now she knew that it was stupid of her to think that Justin would defy his mind to follow his heart. When Alex finally made it back to her bedroom, she knew that she'll be alone for the rest of her life.

 **A/N: What did you think about this chapter? I know that this chapter was longer than usual. There will be more romance scenes coming up in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what's you favorite part of the story so far.**


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Alex laid on the couch as she watched an episode of Hannah Montana on ABC Family. She was still dressed in her pajamas as she snuggled up with a blanket. Alex was glad that she finally felt "normal" for the first time in weeks. Although it felt like an ordinary Saturday morning to her, Alex knew that it was going to be an unusual day since she was unconscious for eight hours the day before. After Alex had turned off Justin's computer last night, she was going to tell her parents that she was awake until she heard Jerry snoring. She went back to bed, thinking about Justin staring at pictures of her bikini - clad body on Myspace. To her surprise, Theresa crept into Alex's room and sat on her bed, mumbling a bible scripture to herself.

"I'm awake," Alex had told her mother. Theresa threw herself on Alex, squeezing the life out of the teen. Before Alex knew it, the bright ceiling lights were on, a glass of icy water was shoved in her hand, and her head was pressed against her mother's braless breast. Her father had padded into her room, dragging a half-sleep Max behind him. Alex didn't even realize that Justin came into the room until she accidentally spilled her glass of water on his feet - which made Alex chuckle. She was yanked into a sitting position and a food tray was thrown onto her lap. The night ended when Theresa tried to convince Alex into letting her spoon feed her tomato basil soup.

 _Awkward_ , Alex thought as she tried to forget all the events that happened yesterday evening. It was a new day and she wanted to forget all about fainting at school, lying unconscious for several hours, and finding out that Justin was trying to deny his desire for Alex. She couldn't make herself stop thinking about Justin. She was glad that she had proof that he felt the same incestuous desire that she did. A part of her was thrilled that Justin was willing to spend the rest of his life denying his lust for his sister. A smaller part of her was curious if Justin intentionally looked through Yasmin Rodriguez's photos for a sexy picture of Alex. Could it be a coincidence that Justin just randomly found a half-naked picture of Alex while looking at a random girl's Myspace page?

Alex thoughts were momentarily disrupted by the show she was watching as Hannah Montana's best friend snuck backstage. She stared idly at the television as Hannah revealed to the other blond that she was really Miley Stewart. Alex chuckled at the writers' stupidity for revealing the protagonist alter ego to the friend in the pilot episode.

"Should've waited 'til season two," Alex said out loud to herself. "What's the fun of having a secret if the best friend knows it?" Alex thoughts shifted to Harper, making Alex contemplate the idea of revealing her secret to Harper. If Harper knew that she was a wizard, she could tell her about her crush on Justin. Alex wished she had someone to talk to that could understand without thinking that she was some type of freak.

 _Too bad there isn't a help site for incest lovers_ , she thought before she remembered that Justin wrote on a Wizard World incest forum. The idea of Justin telling strangers about Alex made her skin crawl. She decided that she was better off keeping her dirty little secret to herself. As she dug her hand into Theresa's bag of Doritos, she started to wonder if Justin knew that she liked him. The sucking sharing event should have made that obvious. She still hadn't decided if she should pursue a relationship with him, spend her life denying her feelings, or accept her feeling and keep her desires to herself. Maybe talking to Justin could help her make her mind. If she told him, then he'll think that she was asking him to cross the ultimate moral line and that wasn't what Alex wanted ... yet. She could hear his voice in her head already, telling her to get over her crush.

 _I have to do something_ , Alex sighed as she heard a knock on her door.

"Someone's at the door!" she yelled over the chime of the doorbell. When no one ran down the steps to open the door, Alex took her sweet ass time moving off the comfy sofa and slugging towards the door. When she opened the door, she frowned when she saw a smiling Nelly Rodriguez standing on her porch with a gift basket in her arms. Nelly's dark hair was pinned into a ponytail, which made her eyes appear bigger and friendlier. She flashed another huge smile at the young wizard as Alex contemplated letting her in. Eventually, Alex opened the door and allowed the other latino to enter the Russo's residence. Alex noticed that Nelly had a few inflated balloon ribbons tied to her belt.

"Speak," Alex said as she grabbed the bag of chips off the coffee table.

"Alex, I'm so sorry about what happened at lunch," Nelly began. She stopped when she heard the sound of Alex crunching up a few chips in her mouth. "I brought you these." She held out the basket to Alex, and when Alex didn't reach for it, Nelly sat the basket near Alex's feet. "Oops, I almost forgot." She untied the balloon strings off her belt, the balloons immediately floated into the air, hitting Alex in the face. Alex was surprised that none of the balloons floated out the door. As Alex pushed the balloons away, she noticed that Gigi was walking through the front door. The bitch was dressed in a tight fitting white long-sleeved lace blouse with a short high-waisted black skirt. Her hair was curled to fit her face, her pale pink lip gloss looked flawless and her french manicure made her hands look delicate. She was carrying a small, floral printed designer handbag on her shoulder and in her hand she held a foam Starbucks cup. At that moment, Alex didn't know what she hated more: the balloons, Gigi or the awful smell of coffee.

"Damn," Alex said under her breath. "I left the door open again." Alex immediately became aware that she was wearing her blue flannel pajama pants and a plain white tee. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her fingers were coated in nacho cheese powder. She thought about closing the door until Gigi leaned against the doorway.

Nelly must have noticed Alex glaring since Nelly turned around and saw Tribeca Prep's blond bombshell.

"Uh... I didn't know you were friends," Nelly said as Gigi strutted in. She flashed a nervous smile before running out of the house.

"Were not!" Alex shouted.

Gigi looked amused at the sight of Nelly running away from her. "She's an eager one," she said before turning her attention to Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Sweetie, isn't it too late to be sobbing around in your jammies?" she asked in a condescending tone. "It's noon. Your mommy really should have run a face cloth over that dirty little face." Alex didn't realize she had used her white sleeve to wipe her mouth until she noticed the nacho cheese powder on her shirt. She hoped Gigi didn't notice. While she had tucked her sleeve in, Alex noticed a flash. When she looked up, Gigi had used her pink flip phone to snap a pic of Alex.

"If you came here just to mess with me, then -" Alex started to say until ...

"Look, I was worried about you," Gigi said, feigning sympathy. She placed her hand on her chest as Alex slowly began pushing the door close. "Fainting like that? You must have been pretty dehydrated."

"What's your point?"

"Bulimia is a serious problem," she continued. She stopped talking as she held the door open so Alex wouldn't close it on her. "Don't worry. I talked to Senora Perez -"

"You did what!"Alex exclaimed as she stopped shoving the door on Gigi.

"I heard she was asking you if you were alright just before you fell out," Gigi said. "I had to tell her the truth and a lot of the girls in our grade had told the rest of your teachers that they heard you puking in the bathroom this week. Because the girls didn't want to trigger you, we decided to not invite you to my tea party this weekend."

"You convince everyone to lie on me just so they could go to your damn party?" Alex asked. She couldn't mask her emotions anymore. She was shocked and upset. Gigi was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"I guess I did," Gigi said as she took a sip of her coffee. "If it helps, your friends Homely Harper and Nauseating Nelly wasn't involved. I'll let you get back to your binge fest."She walked away before Alex slammed the door behind her.

"Nelly is not my friend!" Alex shouted, mostly to herself. She could feel her eyes watering as she wished that she could do something to Gigi. Gosh, that girl made her so angry. Why did she have to keep ruining Alex's life? Alex could feel something building up inside her head, making her wobble slightly as she started walking towards the couch. As she sat back on the couch, Theresa walked into the living room from the Waverly Substation.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked as she walked towards her daughter.

"Gigi came just to brag how she convinced the whole school that I'm bulimic,"Alex said, she couldn't hide her sobs any longer.

"Oh honey," Theresa said before wrapping her arms around Alex, pulling her close. "All we need to do is have a meeting with her parents and-"

"That will never work!" Alex shouted, interrupting her mother. She shrugged her mother's arms off and used her stained sleeve to wipe her face. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of doing the right thing and expecting that to solve my problems."

"We can explain this to your principal," Theresa suggested. "It's going to-"

Theresa stopped talking once Alex stomped away from her, running up the stairs towards Justin's room. She had no idea what she was going to say to him and she didn't know what she wanted him to say to her. All she knew was that she was tired of her passivity. Something needed to happen. It was clear to Alex that other people were beginning to control her life. She needing to put an end to this by fixing her first problem. Alex barged into Justin's room, she noticed he jumped out his chair, stumbling backward when she entered his room.

"Alex," he began. His voice sounded so sweet and sympathetic that it made Alex doubt her decision. "I heard Gigi and -"

"We need to talk," she said. She heard herself gulped as she closed the door. Justin eased himself down onto his desk chair as Alex sat on his bed. "Justin, I -" She stopped when she noticed that he was looking at a picture of an alien. That reminded her of all the things she saw on his computer. "You left your computer on last night."

He gave her a puzzled look before glancing back at his Dell desktop. "It was off this morning," he said.

"Yeah, I turned it off for you."

His face contorted into an expression she couldn't read. He looked at his computer, then he looked at Alex. "What did you do?" he asked as he logged into his Hotmail e-mail account and checked his sent messages folder. He looked relieved when he noticed it was empty, like usual. He shot her a glare before pushing up his Myspace page and scrolling through his empty wall. "I know you did something."

Justin's actions amused Alex and she laughed. It was nice to be around someone who acknowledged Alex's trouble making skills. She was starting to feel better and made a quick decision to keep her secret to herself. Justin didn't need to know that Alex was falling for him. According to the Only Time Dream, the two of them will eventually come together when the circumstances were right. There was no need to rush anything. Alex stretched out her arms as all the tension vanished from her body.

"What time did you go on my computer last night?" he asked. Alex's face turned red when she saw that he was looking through his browsing history.

 _Think Alex,_ Alex told herself as she tried to think of a way to get herself from trouble. _It's not like I looked at something he didn't. Maybe I could - no, Justin's so OCD that he keeps track of everything. Ugh, the geek made a rule that he has to be off his computer by nine so he can review his dumb flash cards. Wait, how did I know - doesn't matter. Oh god, he's pushing up links. I could make this into a joke. That's right. Downplay it and make him feel awkward. Get a hold of yourself! You can turn it all around on him. It's not like you were looking at things that he didn't already see. Yeah. That's it."_

Justin spun around in his chair towards Alex. His face was bright red and it was obvious that he was trying to mask his embarrassment with anger. She sat up straight, crossed her legs, and delicately placed a hand underneath her chin. She smirked as Justin stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move. She maintained eye contact as she noticed that Justin was beginning to feel intimidated. If only she felt this confident during her confrontation with the two-faced lying bitch.

"What did you see?" he asked. He raised his eyebrows to try to look serious. Alex could see that his hands were shaking.

"It's your computer," she replied. "You tell me."

Silence. It was obvious that Justin wasn't going to tell her.

"So why were you gawking at me at Nelly's sister pool party?" she asked.

"Alex, I-"

"You don't know Yasmin. You're not Myspace friends with her. So why did you decide to look through her pictures and just somehow find a pic of me in a bikini?"

'You don't -"

"I don't understand what Justin?" She was surprised that she was beginning to shake. There was a voice inside her head telling her to stop, run away before she ruined her relationship with Justin just like Gigi ruined the rest of the school year for Alex. She knew that it was going to be hell at school. She shouldn't want to make the atmosphere of her home tense or uncomfortable.

"Alex," he said as he stood up.

His eyes began to water, reminding Alex about the part from her Only Time Dream when Justin apologized for ruining her Wizards of the Year celebration. The memory of her dream made her soften, she stared at her brother as she waited to have her heartbroken. _Just like in the dream,_ she thought as the scene of Justin unexpectedly declaring his love for her flashed through her mind. This moment was going to shatter her into pieces. It was all her fault. She provoked the tickle fight, the sucker sharing and now she was forcing Justin to admit his desire for her.

"Don't," she said as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around herself as Justin placed a hand on her shoulder. This was too much for her. She closed her eyes as she waited for Justin to say something.

"You know, don't you?" he asked in such a hushed voice that it was barely audible. He paused before continuing,"You looked through my computer. You saw the - the forum."

Alex heard his voice cracking and she assumed he was crying now. She wasn't going to look at him.

"Please," he begged. "Say something." When she didn't, he started sobbing. "I get it. I'm a freak. Listen, I would never do anything to hurt you. Never, I promise. You can tell mom and dad on me. I'll take whatever punish they give, I'll -"

Alex began crying now. She could feel Justin move his hand off her shoulder and she could hear his footsteps walk closer to his door. She couldn't breathe or move or think. All she could do was let tears drip down her face. Her eyes felt sore, her face felt sticky and her tears kept pouring down. She didn't realize Justin left the room until she heard the door close. She opened her eyes and began to wonder why he left. Then, it hit her. Justin was about to tell Jerry and Theresa about his attraction to Alex. He must have thought that Alex was deeply hurt by this revelation.

"Justin!" she yelled as she ran out the room and into the hallway. Justin was already in the living room. She noticed that her mother wasn't sitting on the couch anymore and Alex assumed that she must have walked back down to the substation. She could see Justin's shoulder shaking as he sobbed to himself. "It's okay." She ran down the steps, grabbing his arm when she caught up with him. "Please, don't do this."

"I have to," he said as he kept walking. He didn't pull away from her. Alex jumped in front of him, pulling him close to her, grabbing his face. "See what I've done."

"It was me. I did this. I started the tickle fight, the sucker sharing and now this."

Justin was sobbing harder now and Alex didn't realize that she was too. "See what I've done," he repeated.

"It was me."

"No."

"Look at me, Justin. Look at me." He looked at her and began wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I feel it. I don't want to, but I feel it."

"It's only because of me."

"It's not. Please, don't tell."

Justin nodded as he gave Alex a hug. When they embraced, Alex pulled him even closer to her. She rested her head on her shoulder as she enjoyed feeling his arms wrapped around her. She wasn't sure if Justin believed that she had feelings for him, too. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Justin sort of confessed his feelings for Alex. As she hugged her brother, she knew that she wasn't sure if she wanted to love him. She knew that she didn't want to keep the secret to herself. Now that everything was in the open, Alex could finally feel free again.

 **A/N: This was probably the most dramatic chapter yet. What do you think Alex is going to do about Gigi? Now since Justin admitted his attraction to Alex, what do you think will be the next step in the progression of their relationship? Thank you so much for reading Only Time Dream. Please review.**


	8. You Got A Friend In Me

Alex leaned against her locker, blasting Daniel Powter's Bad Day through her green second generation iPod Nano. Her earbuds blocked out all of the laughter and sneers from the group of girls standing at the end of the hall. She tried to pretend that she was too preoccupied listening to the hottest song of the year to notice the way the girls pointed and glared at her. As she listened to the chorus of the song, Alex knew that this wasn't just going to be an ordinarily terrible Monday morning. Today was going to be a bad day and there was nothing she could do to change that. There was one thing that Alex could change and that was the depressing song she was listening to. She scrolled through her playlist and she stared at the tiny screen to find the Black Eyed Peas' My Humps. The upbeat tempo and the body positive message made Alex made feel a lot better.

As Alex listened to Fergie sing about her "lady lumps," she thought about what Justin thought about her body. After all, he did see a picture of her bikini-clad body on Myspace a few days ago. Did he think that she was pretty, beautiful, or sexy? If he thought she was just pretty, then maybe he didn't like her as much as she thought he did? It was normal for siblings to think of each other as pretty. What if he thought Alex had a beautifully breath-taking body? Did he see her as flawless or prettier than the other girls at school? Alex would feel pleased with herself if he just thought of her body as beautiful. That definitely meant that he liked her more than a brother should. Or was he appalled by the sight of seeing his sister half-naked like a normal brother? What if he looked at Alex and his mouth - dropped? How would she feel if her brother thought she had a sexy body? What did it mean if Justin was aroused when he saw the picture of her in a revealing black two piece? A part of Alex wanted him to lust after her and a smaller part of her felt a bit uncomfortable. What if he was always staring at her when she wasn't looking? What if his fantasy of her was more alluring than she actually was? That made her feel a little insecure.

Her thoughts changed once Pink's Stupid Girls started playing through her earbuds. She shook her head once she realized how stupid her thoughts were. Did it matter what Justin thought about her body? Did it matter what anyone thought about her? Once the song stopped playing, she could hear the remarks of the group of girls from down the hall. Alex glared at the girls as she thought about how they ruined her life just to get invited to Gigi Hollingworth's tea party. It was awful that everyone at school now thought that Alex Russo was a bulimic head case. Alex tried to ignore what the entire eighth grade thought about her but it was hard to when her classmates kept teasing her. To make it even worse, her teachers were convinced that Alex had an eating disorder. Now her parents had to have a meeting with the principal today.

 _That two-faced lying bitch_ , Alex thought as she remembered how Gigi came over to her house on Saturday just to brag how she destroyed Alex's life. Alex had to do something to get back at Gigi but Gigi always had a way of being three steps ahead of her. Alex noticed that the rest of the students were starting to walk into classrooms when Shakira's Hips Don't Lie began playing on her iPod. She pulled the earbuds out her ear, stuffing them into her pocket as she walked into her Pre-Algebra class. She took her usual seat next to Harper and Nelly Rodriguez as she schemed on how to get back at Gigi. She retrieved her iPod from her pocket once she remembered that she didn't turn the small device off. She stared at the album cover for "Hips Don't Lie" for a second before pressing the play button until the screen turned black.

 _I wish Shakira's hips weren't the only thing that didn't lie,_ Alex thought as she wished that there was some way to make Gigi tell the truth. If only there was a spell that made Gigi confess her lie in front of the entire student body. If only ...

The Only Time Dream flashed through Alex's head as she remembered the part when she used the truth spell on Justin in order to make him tell her what he told Professor Crumbs before the Wizards of the Year ceremony. She replayed the scene over and over as she tried to recall the spell she chanted when Justin was hiding behind the frying pan. Her brain blanked as she wished she could see the dream again. Jerry had said that a wizard was suppose to remember every detail about the Only Time Dream. Why couldn't she remember the spell she used in her dream? If only there was a way to re-watch her dream again.

Once class ended, Alex was called into Principal Larritate's office to address the bulimia rumor. As expected, Jerry and Theresa were already sitting in the principal office, trying to convince him that their daughter was perfectly fine. When Alex walked into the office, she was instructed to sit between her parents. She felt so small sitting between her curvy mother and her overweight father. She was the same size as most of the girls in her class but she ate more than the average girl. She wondered if that was enough evidence to label her as the school's nom- vom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo," Mr. Larritate began. "We're only here because were concerned about Alex. Her classmates were concerned about her well-being after she fainted in the cafeteria. This is how communities survived in the Old West. Everyone looks out for each other. I'm not saying that your terrible parents and I'm not saying that there isn't a possibility that this isn't true. Girls are pressured to look as thin as the classmates. If teens are having self-esteem issues, parents are usually the last to know about it. This isn't the 1800's when the family was the center of everyone's lives. Each member is too busy with their job or their classes that they can't look out for each other. Just consider if there is a possibility that -"

"This is slander," Jerry interrupted.

"Alex doesn't feel that anything is wrong with her," Theresa jumped in. "Would an insecure person spend so much time mixing and matching clothes? Shopping? Laughing? Teasing her brothers? Alex loves herself and she wouldn't want to change for anyone. Trust me."

"She doesn't listen to us and keeps getting in trouble," Jerry added. "That's how determined she is not to change. Alex is-"

"It's all Gigi's fault!" Alex yelled. "She hated me since she spilled juice on my mat in kindergarten and told everyone I had an accident. You said girls face a lot of pressure right? Girls always are always competing against each other and I am the only person who stands in Gigi's way. I'm just a popular as she and she always hated that."

"Are you accusing Ms. Hollingsworth of lying?" Mr. Larritate asked.

"Accusing?" Alex questioned. "I'm saying she's a two-faced lying bit-"

"Watch it!" Theresa warned.

"Well, it's true!" Alex exclaimed.

Alex could feel her heart pounding in her chest, beating so fast that she thought it would erupt. The only thing Alex could think of was casting a spell on the blond, forcing her to admit to everyone how much of a two-faced lying bitch she was. Alex just kept reminding herself how revenge is a dish best served cold. She'll let Gigi bask in Alex's temporarily downfall today. Once Alex found the truth spell, Gigi was going to regret everything she ever did to Alex.

Alex had to admit that Gigi helped her realize that school wasn't as important as finding love. She remembered how Justin admitted that he was trying to deny his feelings for her. Although she kind of wished he wouldn't she knew that his refusal wasn't the part that mattered. She was supposed to spend her time deciding what she wanted to do about her crush on him. Her feelings were growing stronger and she was fully aware that they would eventually be together. She knew it was stupid that she was wasting so much time trying to decide if she should deny her feelings for him. She finally accepted that she would never be able to stop liking Justin.

She thought about how Justin had a tutor session with Kari Landsdorf a few hours after he had admitted his attraction to her. Alex was walking into the Waverly Substation to meet with Harper when she had spotted Justin with his favorite blond. Alex watched as Kari casually ran her hands over Justin's arms, making goosebumps appear on her dorky brother's skin. It was awful thinking about how Justin allowed Kari to flirt with him when he knew that he just admitted his crush on Alex.

She couldn't think about Justin flirting without feeling sick inside. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her puking. She had to push Justin out of her mind to invest all her time in making the two-faced lying bitch pay. Gigi was a fire-breathing dragon that needed to be slain immediately while her romance with Justin was going to be evolving over time. Even if Alex was ready for a relationship with Justin, he wasn't ready to cross the ultimate moral line.

After Alex left the office, Harper was waiting near Mr. Larritate's office for her. Gigi had united the entire grade against the young wizard but Alex knew that she had something better. She'll be able to survive the rest of the day as long as Harper stood by her side. Harper cheered her up when other students insulted her. Alex thought about the "Bad Day" song and realized that Daniel Powter didn't mention anything about having a friend by his side. As long as Alex had someone to stand with her, the day wasn't going to be a bad day.

 **A/N: I know this was a short chapter but what did you think of it? Are you glad that Alex finally realized that it was pointless to deny her feelings? What do you think of Gigi's stunt? There will be some romance coming up in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed Only Time Dream.**


	9. This Is Halloween

Alex sat in the lair, doodling in her diary as she watched Jerry pace back and forth. She could hear her father complaining, yelling at her for something she did. Alex wasn't phased by the possibility of another punishment. Her mind was focused on finding the truth spell in order to force Gigi to admit that the bulimia rumor was false. The only problem was that Alex was too exhausted to manipulate Justin into finding the spell for her. Besides, Justin had been avoiding her since Alex confronted him about his crush on her. Apparently, she had to find the stupid spell herself. She would have found the spell already if it didn't involve her putting any actual effort into finding it.

When she came home from school the day before, she went back on Justin's computer to see if he had changed his mind about suppressing his desire for her. Alex knew that she should have spent that time searching for the truth spell to use against the two-faced lying bitch but she was too angry at Gigi to devote the rest of the day to her. Gigi had already forced Alex to have an uncomfortable meeting with the principal and her parents yesterday. Alex thought she deserved a break from Gigi's viciousness and decided to embrace her own viciousness by going back on Justin's computer.

When Alex checked Justin's e-mail inbox, she was alarmed that Justin had received ten messages from Kari _Landsdork._ Alex skimmed through all of the messages, shaking her head at how gullible her older brother was. Kari was sending him pictures of her cat and writing silly messages about how she wanted to dress up as a cat for Halloween. Alex wouldn't have perceived the messages as a threat if Kari didn't invite herself to the Russo's annual Halloween bash. Alex couldn't stop herself from thinking the worse. The image of Kari dressed in cat ears, black underwire, and a furry tail popped into her head. Alex knew that Kari was going to try to seduce Justin tonight if Alex didn't prevent the Halloween fest from happening.

"Are you listening to me!" Jerry yelled.

"Yes," she quickly said, before saying "No."

"How can we host our annual Halloween fest if you ate all the candy?" he asked her. Alex was about to say something sarcastic until Jerry said, "And don't try to anything funny or cute. You're not getting out of this."

Alex sighed and went back to drawing small circles in the corners of her page. She considered telling her father that she hid most of the candy in the basement but that would sabotage her entire plan. She knew that her parents would have to cancel the Waverly Substation's annual haunted house if they couldn't find the candy. If the event was canceled, then Justin wouldn't have a reason to see his favorite bimbo tonight. The plan sounded so simple that Alex wished she would have thought of it sooner.

"And you didn't even consider how excited your brothers were tonight," her father continued. "Max invited his whole class and Justin was bringing a girl. Alex, you have to think of how your actions affect others."

Alex could feel her father glaring at her as she drew. She wished Jerry would go ahead and ground her. Honestly, it didn't matter if this was important to her family or if this was a way to get more people to shop at Waverly Substation. All Alex cared about was the way she felt. Yes, that sounded selfish but to Alex it was justified. No one at school cared how she felt about being labeled as a nom - vom. Why should she care about other people?

"And your mother was going to dress up as Jennifer Lopez!" Jerry droned on. "Now she can't. See how you messed this up. Do you think drawing is going to help? It's not like your going to find the answers to this problem in your diary."

Alex glanced up at Jerry, immediately averting her eyes when she saw the anger in his expression. She wanted to thank her father for helping her find the solution to her "Gigi problem." She began flipping through her diary, searching for the sketches she drew of her Only Time Dream. All she needed to do was teleport into the journal and watch the scene of her dream when she used the truth spell on Justin. Then, she'll use the spell on Gigi tomorrow and make everyone see that Tribeca Prep's blond bombshell was a two-faced lying bitch. This scheme was going to be so simple that Alex decided to think of it as poetic justice instead of revenge. As Alex found the exact page, her book was snatched away from her.

"Hey!" Alex shouted as she looked at her mother.

"You'll get this back next week," Theresa said."Guess what I found behind the dryer?"

"Lint?" Alex asked.

"Cases of fun-sized packages of Hersheys and Skittles."

"I wonder how that got there?"

"You're grounded for a week and your working tonight," Jerry interrupted.

"And this stays with me until you learned your lesson," Theresa added as she tucked Alex's diary inside the pocket of her jacket.

Alex protested as her parents walked out of the lair. She needed the diary in order to get back at Gigi and focus solely on her incestuous desires. Her parents ruined both of her plans. Now she was going to have to steal her diary back and keep Kari away from Justin tonight. Alex sighed at the thought of putting so much effort into both of her schemes.

* * *

Alex stood at the front door of the restaurant, passing out fun-sized chocolate bars to the kids that exited the substation. She snarled at Max as he reached into Alex's bucket to give each of his classmates a handful of candy. She begrudgingly pushed the bucket against Max's chest, forcing him to hold the cheap orange piece of plastic. She stalked over to one of the tables, munching on a piece of candy that she stole from the bucket.

 _When is this night going to be over_ , Alex thought.

She wished she had a chance to go find her diary but her mother kept giving her new task to do. If Justin was around, she would have told him to hand out the candy and greet the trick - or -treaters. He was too busy avoiding Alex to help his family out. Alex tried to get his attention earlier by dressing up in as a hippie. She knew that Justin loved the seventies and would have told Alex that hippies were only in the late sixties. The media didn't think that hippies were a thing until the seventies and by then, most people stopped believing in the "free love" movement. Justin didn't seem to notice Alex's fringe top or bell bottoms. He barely looked at her at all. This was starting to make Alex doubt that he liked her as much as he said he did.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice asked,"Janis Joplin or Joan Baez?"

"What?" Alex asked. She looked behind her and saw Harper, dressed up in a heavy long gray dress with a white apron tied around her waist. Harper's hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a cross necklace. Alex assumed that Harper was dressed as an Amish woman or a Colonial style housewife.

"Justin's favorite hippies are Janis Joplin, the psychedelic queen, and folk singer, Joan Baez," Harper explained. "I was asking you if your costume was inspired by one of them."

"Eww."

Janis Joplin was just some melodramatic Woodstock singer and Joan Baez probably sleazed her way through Bob Dylan's connection. That was just Alex's opinion.

"I bet Gigi's cousin doesn't even know that Justin loves folk music," Harper said bitterly.

Alex glanced over at Harper and noticed she was glaring towards the door. The wizard whipped her head around and saw Kari talking to Justin. Kari wasn't wearing a costume, she was dressed in a tight-fitting black dress with cat graphic on it.

"Kari is Gigi's cousin?" Alex asked.

"You didn't know that?" Harper asked, her eyes widen as she stared at her friend.

Alex couldn't believe that she didn't realize this before. Gigi was using her cousin to get back at Alex. What exactly was Gigi planning to do to Justin? She definitely didn't know that Alex had a crush on her own brother. How was Kari going to hurt Justin? How was hurting Justin going to hurt Alex? Gigi's plan wasn't making sense but Alex had to give the bitch credit. Gigi was several steps ahead of Alex and Alex wished she would have thought of a scheme against the two-faced lying bitch sooner. She had to get her diary back to find the truth spell in order to force Gigi to tell Alex exactly what she was planning.

Alex imagined herself throwing an orange at Gigi's slutty cousin. The thought gave her temporarily satisfaction until she heard Harper say ...

"I feel super jealous of Kari," Harper admitted.

"You're better than that slut-burger," Alex said. "You're above jealousy."

Alex wondered if Kari was just using Justin for her own benefit, not at Gigi's request. If Gigi was an extreme bitchy bully, why couldn't her ditzy cousin be one, too? Kari obviously had her own motives for Justin and Alex knew that Kari was manipulating Justin into doing her homework. Alex sighed as considered if she was jealous of Kari. What if Kari actually liked Justin and Alex's own feelings for Justin were forcing her to blow this situation completely out of proportion. As Alex stared at the way Kari leaned towards Justin, she knew that she wished she was Kari. Alex could easily have snatched up Justin if she wasn't related to him.

"You're right," Harper said, pulling Alex out of her thoughts again. "She's probably a walking STD mobile. I have class on my side and I have nothing to worry about. I'm definitely above jealousy. Thanks, Alex."

"But I'm not," Alex whispered underneath her breath.

Alex was starting to feel sorry for herself. Nothing was working out the way she planned. Ever since she had that stupid dream, her life started falling apart. The thought of the dream was starting to make her stomach turn. She wished that her life was simple again. She wished there was a spell that could make her hate Justin and make Gigi leave her alone. Although she was a wizard, she felt like none of her wishes ever really came true. She needed a sign, something that told her that fate was still on her side.

"Allllllleeeeexxxxxx!" Max sang as he walked over to Harper and her.

Max's cape fluttered as he ran over to his older sister. He had a huge smile on his face as he held something behind his back.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she rested her hand on her chin.

"Guess what I found in mom's jacket?" Max teased as he dangled Alex's diary in front of her.

"Give that to me!" Alex yelled as she reached out to it, but Max pulled it away.

"It's gonna cost you," he giggled.

"Name your price."

"I'll give you this back if you take this," Max gestured towards the candy bucket. "And give it to them." He pointed towards the trick-or-treaters.

She pretended to consider the offer.

"Only if," Alex started. "You promise to tell mom and dad that I was the only one handing out candy."

"Done."

Max handed Alex her diary and walked away from her. Alex was glad that Max was completely unaware that Alex was originally assigned to hand out the candy. The brunette beamed at her diary before she got up from the table and walked towards the lair. The minute she walked into the room, she threw her book on the table, pulled out her wand and teleported into the novel.

She appeared in the part of the dream when Justin hid his face behind a pan. She stared at her older self for a moment, observing how beautiful and busty she was. She noticed the familiar smirk on her older self's face as she pulled the wand out of her boot, waving it around as she whispered a chant.

" _Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind."_

Alex immediately teleported out of the diary. She didn't want to stay any longer because she knew that she was getting close to the part when Justin confessed his love to her. Her relationship with Justin was a problem that would be solved on another day. Now since she found the truth spell, the one problem she still needed to fix was Kari.

When Alex walked out the lair, she easily spotted Kari from behind the kitchen's window. Alex felt like she was watching a walking Playboy ad and she could not stand to look at the magazine cover girl any longer. Alex couldn't believe that Justin didn't even notice how slutty Kari was. Alex knew that she was feeling jealous of Kari and she had tried to ignore her feelings. She hated that Pamela Anderson's mini - me was all over her brother.

Alex stood in the kitchen all by herself, wishing that she could tell Harper about the way she was feeling. A part of her wanted to tell Harper how jealousy was eating her alive, but she knew that she shouldn't. Her feelings for Justin had to remain a secret from everyone. She knew that her feelings for Justin were growing stronger by the way she hated Kari.

"He's probably going to share his lollipop with her," Alex mumbled underneath her breath.

She noticed that everyone in the restaurant were too busy to pay any attention to her. It was the perfect moment to get that tramp away from Justin. She looked down at the floor and noticed a crate of big round oranges. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought about how she wanted to throw an orange at Kari earlier. She picked up an orange and bounced it from hand to hand. She chuckled to herself as she launched it at her target.

Alex watched the way that Kari placed her hands over her nose. Kari 's perfect Hollingsworth nose was gushing and it was obvious that it was broken. Justin looked around the room for the culprit. He must have noticed the grin on Alex's face because he stormed towards her direction. Alex quickly took another orange out of the crate and turned her attention towards Max and Harper. She knew that Justin's footsteps were getting closer and she heard the sound of the kitchen door swinging open.

"Alex," Justin grunted.

Alex peeled the orange in her hand as she waited for Justin to scold her. She continued to face the window and pretended like she didn't notice her brother at all.

"Why did you do that?" Justin asked as he grabbed the bag of ice out of the freezer.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Alex said as she stuck a piece of an orange slice into her mouth.

"We'll talk later," Justin said as he placed a handful of ice on top of a bounty paper towel.

Alex heard his heavy footsteps leave the kitchen. She watched as Justin tried to apologizing to Kari as he handed her the ice. He quickly turned around and walked over to the kitchen window.

"Why did you throw an orange at her ?" he asked.

"She's a super freak," Alex responded.

"I don't need you throwing oranges at my friends !"

"She isn't your friend! She's just some bimbo who happens to be Gigi's cousin."

Alex didn't realize how her voice sounded bitter when she spoke the two-faced lying bitch's name. Justin's face soften when Alex spoke Gigi's name. He finally stared into her eyes, resting his hand on hers. Alex's heart started beating faster as she realized that this was the first time he really looked at her in the last few days. He brought his face close to hers, making Alex feel as if he was going to kiss her. She wasn't sure if she would like kissing him but she knew she would kiss him back. She backed her head away, feeling confused over why she couldn't force herself to make the first move.

"Alex," he whispered. "Kari has nothing to do with Gigi's assault on you."

"Justin," she whispered back. "I don't care about the Hollingworth clan."

"Yes, you do."

"I care about you and what you told me on Saturday."

Justin's eyes widen as he looked around the room. His eyes immediately started to water and he removed his hand off of Alex.

"I told you I'll tell mom and dad," Justin said. "I'll stay away from you. I won't hurt you."

"You're hurting me more by staying away."

"You're too young to understand what's going on with me."

"Is it because of your Only Time Dream?"

Justin walked into the kitchen, grabbing Alex's hand and pulled her into the lair. Alex enjoyed the warmth of his hand and the strength of his grasp. She didn't realize how much she missed him touching her. He guided Alex over to the couch before sitting across from her.

"You know dad said we can't talk about it," he lectured her.

"Well, that shouldn't matter if the dream is about me," she countered.

"Alex, you don't understand how the dream effects you until you had one."

"Mine's came on the first day of school."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Justin stared at her, his eyes didn't blink as he studied her. Alex wondered if he was trying to see if she was telling the truth. He clapped his hands together, leaning forward with his shoulders slouched.

"It was about us?" he asked.

"Wasn't yours about us?"

He nodded.

"We shouldn't talk about this," he said as he stood up. He shot her an awkward smile before heading out of the lair.

Alex stood up, watching him leave. She didn't know what she should think of Justin's newest revelation. She had assumed that he had a dream about her but she didn't expect him to admit it. She wasn't sure if she should be happy. She knew that they were meant to be together but now that was the least complicated part of the problem. How was she going to start a relationship with him if she couldn't will herself to kiss him? This wasn't something she needed to worry about now. The next problem that needed to be dealt with was Gigi.

 **A/N: I know I should have uploaded this chapter sooner but I was trying to make sure everything was set up perfectly for the next story, Only Time Will Tell. I hope you're excited as much as I am! The next chapter will be the finale of this story. I'll try to upload that chapter within 3 to 5 days. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I know I have a lot of readers but no one ever reviews.**


	10. Only Time Will Tell

Alex stood in an empty hallway at school, waiting for her archenemy to walk past her. She was standing near the blond's locker as she waited for the bitch to finish adjusting her makeup in the bathroom. Alex knew that this was the best opportunity for her to cast the truth spell on Gigi. Why? First, this was the only moment of the day that Alex could be alone with Gigi in order to enchant her. Second, Alex was told by Nelly that Gigi was going to make an announcement during lunch about the bulimia rumors. Alex knew that if she could get Gigi to deny the rumor in front of the entire eighth grade, then Alex would be set free of the bitch's current scheme.

The only problem about Alex's plan was that it required patience and she was tired of waiting to see Hollingworth's demise. She was finally getting her long awaited revenge. Alex never could pinpoint the reason why Gigi relentlessly bullied her for all these years. On the surface, it looked liked the average rivalry over attention, popularity, and status. Alex knew that there had to be a single and less vague reason for Gigi's opposition towards her. If only she knew why Gigi hated her so much. If only there was a spell that could make Gigi reveal all of her deepest, darkest secrets.

 _Duh, it's the truth spell,_ Alex thought as she chuckled to herself.

Alex couldn't believe that this was the first time that she felt in control of her life since she had her Only Time Dream. It had been seven and a half weeks since she woke up from the dream that forced her to crush on her own brother. Alex held her breath when she realized that it was almost officially two months since she began liking Justin. Although seven weeks sounded like a short amount of time, it felt like years to Alex. Maybe it had been years. She could have always liked Justin and the dream forced her to notice her feelings. Alex hated all the drama that happened to her since she had the dream but she wouldn't change a single detail of it. Her crush on Justin was worth all the tickle fights, sucker sharing, and computer hacking.

Yesterday, she finally was about to convince Justin that his love for her wasn't one sided. After Alex told Justin about her dream, she knew that it wouldn't be long before they were together. She knew that it was still going to take some time for him to warm up to the idea of accepting his feelings. She could wait. It's not like she had the courage to kiss him yet. She just made it pass the admitting, the accepting, and the proclaiming stage. Now all she needed to do was act on those feelings.

 _That stupid dream,_ Alex thought just before she spotted Gigi down the hall.

Alex knew she had one chance to do the spell without someone catching her. Gigi was farther down the hall with her back turn towards Alex as the blond chatted with her wannabees. Alex pulled out her wand as she hoped that Gigi wouldn't start walking towards her. After all, she was standing by Gigi's locker.

Alex quickly chanted, _"Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind."_ She quickly pushed her wand back into her boot just before Gigi spotted Alex.

Alex leaned against a nearby locker, taking her flip phone out and pretending to text someone. She could hear the clicking sound of Gigi's red bottoms coming closer. Alex could smell Gigi's expensive perfume, the sweet fragrance became stronger each second. From the corner of her eye, she could see curly blond hair and a bright pink top. Alex tried to ignore the bitch when she heard the sound of a locker opening.

"Alex, haven't I humiliated you enough?" Gigi asked as she went into her locker.

Much to Gigi's annoyance, Alex smirked at her enemy. She folded her arms as she took a daring step closer to the devilish blond. Gigi raised her eyebrows at her, clapping her hands together the same way Justin did when he thought he was making a point. Alex wasn't afraid of any of the tricks that the bitch had up her sleeve. The half-latino knew that she was going to win this battle.

"It's time for you to have some of your own humiliation," Alex stated.

"You're right," Gigi admitted. Her answer made Alex raise her eyebrows. "It is really humiliating that I keep winning. Is it even a fight anymore?"

"No, it's a war," Alex answered. "And I'm winning the next battle."

"That's pretty optimistic since you haven't won a single time in eight years."

"My luck is about to change."

"We'll see about that. If you don't believe me, follow me into the cafeteria and help me with my announcement."

"Let's go."

Alex knew she surprised the blond when she began walking with her into Tribeca Prep's eatery. As Alex walked, Gigi glared at her when the brunette's boots made a louder clicking sound than Gigi's heels. For some reason, Gigi thought that heel's clicking against the tile represented social hierarchy. Alex thought it was a stupid idea but she would have done almost anything to spite the blond. When the two entered the cafeteria, Gigi shot Alex a wicked smile before walking in front of the room. One of her wannabees handed Gigi a pink bullhorn as Alex hurried behind her. Gigi looked thoroughly surprised that Alex was happily participating in her the murder of her own social life. For the first time, Alex felt like she was several steps ahead of Gigi.

"Boy, you must really like all the attention," Gigi mentioned.

Alex smiled and said nothing. Gigi seemed off-putted by Alex's silence. Alex wasn't going to ruin anything by engaging in another verbal battle against Gigi. She had nothing left to say to the two - faced lying bitch. It was time to execute her plan.

"Attention Tribeca Prep's 8th-grade class," Gigi spoke into the bullhorn, immediately getting everyone's attentions. "As many of you know, there's a serious rumor about Alex Russo that's circulating throughout our grade."

Alex looked around the room, spotting Harper sitting next to Nelly on the left side of the cafeteria. Alex watched as Harper and Nelly exchanged confused looks. They were probably wondering why Alex was standing next to Gigi. They weren't the only ones who was questioning Alex's presence. Most of the student body looked absolutely puzzled about Alex's involvement. Even Alex was starting to question the reason she stood up there next to her. Alex shook her head at the stupidity of that thought. How else would she ask Gigi the question?

Alex's thought was interrupted when she heard Gigi say,"And she's here to confirm that it's true and she's considering going to rehab."

Alex glared at the two-faced lying bitch as Gigi smiled back at her. Although Alex knew Gigi's triumph was about the come to an end, it still hurt knowing that Gigi was willing to go to great lengths to destroy her. Alex could feel something bubbling up inside of her. It was mercy. All of her compassion and forgiveness had flashed into her mind. She wasn't thinking about letting Gigi off the hook. Alex could literally feel her mercy towards Gigi boil over, bursting until all that was left was hatred. Gigi was about to regret everything she ever did to Alex.

As students began chatting among themselves, Alex snatched the bullhorn from Gigi's perfectly manicured hand. Gigi protested for a second until she saw Alex placing the awfully bright colored bullhorn over her mouth. Alex snarled at the blond, before realizing that Gigi was actually intrigued to hear what Alex had to say.

"Actually, I'm here so Gigi can prove that the rumor is false and she was the one who made it up," Alex began. She looked over at Gigi, the blond chuckling to herself at how ridicules Alex's statement sounded. Alex looked over at Harper, her friend's eyes pleading with her to do the right thing. Alex knew that Harper would tell Alex to rise above her circumstance and be the better person. Alex also knew that Harper would tell her that Gigi's reign of terror needed to end. "She also convinced a bunch of girls to go to my teachers and lie on me. Isn't that true, Gertrude?"

Alex handed the bullhorn back to Gigi. The blond had a huge smile on her face, mocking Alex's question with laughter. It looked like Gigi was ready to say something so ugly that it would devastate Alex. The wizard could see the gears turning in Gigi's eyes as the blond was preparing to speak.

"Yes!" Gigi said, looking extremely surprised at her admission. She gasped as she looked over at Alex, shaking her head as if Alex made her contradict herself.

"Yes, what?" Alex asked. She was sure most of the students didn't hear her since she wasn't talking into the bullhorn. The only person who needed to hear Alex was Gigi, who was trying to force herself to stop telling the truth. Her body was obviously fighting against her. The teachers and the security guards that were walking towards the two girls stopped and began to question if Gigi was okay.

"It's true that I started the rumor and I bribed a bunch of girls by inviting them to my tea party."

Gigi dropped the bullhorn from her hands. The sound of the bullhorn falling made such a loud screeching noise that all the students immediately covered their ears - except Gigi. Her eyes widen, her mouth dropped as she stared at the smiling brunette standing next to her. The blond took a step in front of Alex, placing a hand on the wall behind Alex's head, leaning closer to the young wizard. She was so close that Alex could smell Gigi's strawberry scented lip gloss. Alex could hear the sound of the security guards running over towards the pair. Other students began making wild assumptions of what the two were doing up there.

"You bitch,"Gigi muttered. "Don't think for a second that I don't know what you did?"

"You're a moron if you didn't notice that I just asked you to confirm that the rumor was false," Alex answered.

"Don't be coy with me Russo," Gigi snarled. "I know what you are and what you did to me."

"What's that?" Alex teased.

"A wizard."

Alex stood still as she tried to find a way to deny Gigi's next set of accusation. Gigi was pulled away from Alex and Alex felt a hand rest on her shoulders. She knew that Gigi was telling the truth since she still was enchanted with the truth spell. How could Gigi know that Alex was a wizard? Was she a wizard, too? Could that be the reason why Gigi hated Alex so much? The battle with Gigi kept becoming more complicated and Alex wasn't sure what to do. It was too late for sarcasm since the security guards were escorting her and Gigi out of the cafeteria. Alex knew that they were being taken to the office. Alex wasn't worried about getting in trouble or afraid of whatever twisted lie that Gigi could conquer. Everything was still working out on Alex's behalf regardless if Gigi knew that Alex was a wizard.

Before Alex and Gigi walked into Principal Larritate's office, Alex decided that this would be the last opportunity she had to question Gigi. If she was a wizard, she would definitely find a way to shield herself from Alex's truth spell.

"You're a wizard," Alex whispered.

"Yes dumbass," Gigi whispered back.

"So why do you keep screwing with me?

"You have to pay for your father sins. Trust me, Alex, there's more hell coming your way."

Alex couldn't believe that Jerry had something to do with Alex's childhood rivalry. What did Jerry do to Gigi? Did he mess up her sandwich order? Did he cut in line in front of her at the movies? Did he accidently take her jacket, assuming it was Alex's when they were in preschool? What could her father do that was so horrible to her?

How could Gigi possibly make Alex's life any worse? It's not like she had a doppelganger following Alex around.

 _That slut burger,_ Alex thought as she considered the likelihood of a whore like Kari befriending a dork like Justin. _I have to warn him._

Alex tried to snake her shoulder away from the security guard but his grasp was too firm to shake loose. Alex had to find a way to get to Justin before Kari had a chance to do something to him.

 _Think Alex, think,_ Alex thought as she was guided into the office. _There has to be someway to get out of this_. M _aybe I could use a ... no. What spell would that be? There's no way I_ c _an pull my wand out without someone noticing. But what about making a ... Alex, what the hell are you thinking? Just use some good old-fashion manipulation. How can I persuade Mr. Larritate to let me go? It's not like I could say: hey, I know I just made a huge ass scene but could you let me off with a sweet little warning so I can go talk to Justin? Wait a minute. Justin's the answer. Mr. Larritate loves Justin._

When Alex made eye contact with the principal, she began silently begging him with her eyes to let her go. Why should Alex even have to be in here while Gigi got scolded? This was all Gigi's fault and everyone knows that Gigi created the rumor. Alex was the victim here and she was going to play the victim. As a victim, she needed to go to someone who could confront her. The only person she needed was Justin.

When Alex and Gigi were seated, Alex wrapped her arms around herself and began slowly rocking back and forth. She tried not to make direct eye contact with anyone. She was trying to use body language to convince the old-West fanatic that she needed to speak with her brother immediately.

"Gertrude and Alexandra," Principal Larritate began. "Well, that was some ruckus in there, don't you think? I'm proud of you Hollingsworth for telling the truth about Russo. That still doesn't mean that this crime doesn't warrant a punishment."

"Justin," Alex mumbled.

"Ms. Russo, I'm so sorry that you got caught in the coral dust,"he continued. "I know this must be hard for you. You know what, I need to have another meeting with you and your parents anyway. Why don't you go find Justin? You look distressed and your brother has a way with the cowgirls around these parks."

Alex kept her head low and nodded before she quietly left the room. The minute she was away from the office, a huge smile spread across her face. She was walking out of her building and started walking towards the high school section of Tribeca Prep. The school was a K-12 charter school and had different buildings across the campus to for each of the grades. Alex never minded that she had attended the same school since she was five years old. She was glad that her reputation and popularity status remained intact for the last eight years. The only person who had been as consistently popular as Alex was Gigi.

 _No wonder the bitch hates me,_ Alex thought as she entered Tribeca Prep High School and started walking towards the cafeteria. _Wait, she says she hates me because of my dad._

Maybe Gigi hated how much money that Alex's family had. Alex never been rich but she always knew she belonged to the upper middle class. She lived in one of the best neighborhoods in New York City, went shopping all the time, and her family owned their own business. That still didn't seem like a good reason for Gigi to hate Alex. Maybe it was jealousy. Could Tribeca Prep's blond bombshell be jealous of Alex?

 _Well, I am awesome_ , Alex thought as she entered the cafeteria. She knew that Justin was sitting in the back of the room and found him immediately where she expected him to be. He had a comic book in his hand, studying each picture as he spoon-fed himself green gelatin.

"What a dork," Alex said as she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he placed his book down.

"Warning you," she said. "I did the truth spell on Gigi and -"

"YOU WHAT?"

"How else was I going to get her to admit she started the bulimia rumor. That's beside the point. She told me that she knew I used the truth spell on her."

"How did she know that? Alex, you shouldn't use magic on mortals."

"I didn't. She's a wizard. She says she's out to get me for something dad did."

"Our dad?"

"Yes, our dad. Geesh Justin. Try to keep up. Anyway, I came to tell you to be careful about Kari. She's up to something and we have to figure it out."

"And what could Kari possibly do to me?"

"Something is serious screwed up with the Hollingsworth family and maybe dad did something to them. Maybe her mom dated our dad. Gigi's parents have to be wizards, right?"

"Alex, it's not the time to start meddling. Let things happen naturally. Everything gets better with time."

Alex stopped talking as a vision of her dream popped into her head. Was Justin referring to their relationship? Did he want them to be together? There was only one way to find out.

"Like us?" Alex whispered. "You don't have to answer but I want you to know that my Only Time Dream was about us falling in love."

Justin glared at Alex before looking around to make sure that no one was close enough to hear them.

Alex knew that the last thing Justin wanted to talk about was their mutual attraction. She needed to tell him that she liked him and wanted him to be hers.

"We can't talk about," Justin whispered.

"I want us to," Alex interrupted. She watched the way his eyebrows raised and she decided to say one final thing before he began to protest. "Just not today."

Alex got up from the table before Justin could answer back. She couldn't believe that she just confessed her love for him. She knew that they were going to be together according to her Only Time Dream. In her dream, Justin and Alex didn't start their relationship until they were older. Although Alex didn't want to wait four years to hear Justin confess his undying love for her, she could wait a couple of months. She was only thirteen and she wasn't ready for a relationship now. Maybe she and Justin could start dating next year.

The only problem was that Alex would have to convince him that they shouldn't deny their feelings for each other. That wouldn't be hard. If it took a year for Justin to warm up to the idea of loving his sister in a not-so-sisterly way, then she'll wait. It wasn't like she had to rush. She truly believed that Justin would eventually come to his senses. If he didn't, Alex didn't know what she'd do. She wasn't going to worry about that know. Only time will tell if Justin and Alex were truly meant to be together. Only time will tell.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading Only Time Dream. The sequel, Only Time Will Tell, will be published on September 27.**

 **Q & A Time**

 **Q. It's the final chapter and Justin and Alex still aren't together. WTF?**

 **A. This story focuses on how the attraction began and how Alex decided to accept her feelings for Justin.**

...

 **Q. If this story is about Justin and Alex, what was the point of the Gigi sub-plot?**

 **A. According to the show, Justin and Alex are always closer when they are fighting a common enemy. I know that Gigi isn't an enemy to Justin but she made the perfect first villain. Gigi helped set one of the themes of the series, which has something to do with Jerry's past effecting Justin and Alex (not trying to give away any spoilers).**


End file.
